The newest to the league
by Beem0b0t
Summary: These are 45 of my ideas for champions. these are actually for my brother but i would like to hear other people's thoughts on them. Please review. I would appreciate it greatly. I have reached an end to these champions, so after the 45th one, i can start the actual fanfic i wanted to do with these guys.
1. What all this is

This is just a compilation of a "few" ideas i've had about a certain game i've recently become enfatuated with, i.e League of Legends. Now it's a personal habit (and a favor i have been asked of) to make these characters. Because i like league so much, i made them in a league champion format. While this is for my brother, for his stories, i want to see what you guys think of them. Also, if you have any name and champ title requests i can try to make them to anybodies liking or somethin.

Well, now that i think about it, i made 40 of these guys so 5 abilities and a lore times 40 is just enough for me... But if you do have an idea, you can put it up in the comments or PM me with their abilities, name and lore as well as the name of which i should give credit to, so i might be able to put them up in later sections. Id really appreciate reviews for these guys, too.

Please tell me if they need to be nerfed, too. XD

Those who review get special thanks after each team of 5 champs.


	2. Bushido, The Orbital Samurai

Name: Bushido

Age: 35

Title: The Orbital Samurai

Team: 1

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Assassin

* * *

Passive - Solar Eclipse: armor and AD increased by 3 per level;

Lunar Eclipse: MR and AP increased by 3 per level.

Q - Solar Charge(Dawnbreaker): Bushido rushes in a direction,going up to 800 ft, and dealing base physical damage + (70%) AD to encountered enemies.

Lunar Strike(Oblivion): Bushido fires a charge of lunar energy in one direction, going exactly 800 ft, and dealing base magic damage + (70%) AP to enemies it encounters.

Mana: 55/65/75/85/95  
Cd: 6 sec  
Base damage: 60/90/120/150/180

W - Sun ray(Dawnbreaker): Bushido's AS and MS are instantly increased by a % for 3 sec

Moon beam(Oblivion): Bushido instantly teleports to an area within 500 feet, and gains a % increase to MS for 3 sec.

Mana: 40/50/60/70/80  
Cd: 11 sec  
% increase: 12%/24%/36%/48%/60%

E - Sunspot(Dawnbreaker): Bushido launches enemies within the surrounding 200 feet into the air, as well as dealing base physical damage + (20%) AD.

Crater(oblivion): Bushido stuns enemies within the surrounding 200 feet, as well as dealing base magic damage + (20%) AP.

Mana: 70/85/100/115/130  
cd: 15 sec  
Base damage: 90/130/170/210/250

R - Oblivion: Bushido changes his focus from solar to lunar energy, changing his abilities and passive. After the first point has been put into this ability, activation every 60 sec will cause the map to darken.

Dawnbreaker: Bushido changes his focus from lunar to solar energy, changing his abilities and passive. After the first point has been placed into this ability, activation every 60 sec will cause the map to reveal itself.

No Cost  
Cd: switch swords - 5 sec. shade/reveal - 60 sec.  
reveal/shade duration: 2 sec/ 3 sec/4 sec

* * *

Lore - In Ionia Bushido was known for his uncany prowess with ancient arts of swordsmanship. However, upon his wife's pregnancy, he gave up the constant practice he maintained to look after them. During birth, both his wife and daughter died. In his Sorrow, he locked himself within his chambers for just over nine months, locked deep within meditation. When he had finally come out, he left Ionia with his sword. Those who questioned his leave were answered with, "The celestials have given me a sign. There is clearly nothing left for me here. I have to find my Inner Peace and it is out there somewhere."

His travels have taken him to as far as Freljord, to as exotic as The Kumungu jungle. It was in the Solari tribe that he learned the art of honing the power of the sun. He constantly grew stronger and stronger. Then, one day a heretic appeared in the ranks of the Solari, Diana. As she was shunned, he followed her. After learning from her the calling of the moon, he decided to see if this power was truly worthy of a chosen one. He learned to hone the energy of the moon from Diana and went back to wandering. After honing his skills for months, he caught wind of the League from a Demacian Knight. With newly accuired vigor, the strength of the sun, and the might of the moon, he sought to test himself truly, to become worthy of his inner peace, and to gain as much balance as he believed the sun and moon shared.

"His True intentions are just and pure, but his heart has darkened beyond healing." -Karma

* * *

Game Quote - "The celestials shall grant me inner peace."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- Guess what! I'm not dead! After much thought and concideration, i have designed/calculated each and every ability down to the T, including base damage, range and cooldown! It took forever.

-As well, i have had some serious writer's block, but it is gone! i cn finally finish the last five i stopped on! As well, since zed has been released, i now have a lore for this guy( appearing later) Niflas, The Fleeting Shadow! (take a wild ass guess as to what it is.)

I am glad that i can come back so thank you all again for reading. :D


	3. Angel, The Demonspawn

Name: Angel

Age: ?/11

Title: The Demonspawn

Team: 1

Classes: Melee/Mage

* * *

Passive - No Rest For the Wicked: Every hit taken increases Angel's health and mana regen by 3% for 6 sec, stacks 6 times.

Q - Horror: Angel fears an enemy champion withing 900 feet for 2 sec. additionally, the target's armor and MR are decreased by 1% of their total health.

Mana: 40/45/50/55/60  
cd: 8 sec/7 sec/6 sec/5 sec/4 sec

W - Despair: Angel curses an enemy, causing that every action they take to deal magic damage + (20%) AP and basic attacks on this enemy deal 10% bonus damage for 2 seconds.

Mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 6 sec  
base magic damage: 22/34/46/58/70

E - Pain: Marks an enemy or allied unit or champion with a seal that detonates after 4 sec, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP to enemies within 400 feet and silencing them for 2 sec as well.

Mana: 80/110/120/130/140  
cd: 9 sec  
Base magic damage: 90/120/150/180/210

R - Corruption: Angel desecrates the land around her in a 1100 foot radius, which slows enemies by a % and deals magic damage + 50% of the afflicted enemy's Armor and MR to thos on the land when corruption is cast. Additionally, if an enemy is on the land for more than 2 sec, they become afflicted with horror.

Mana: 100/150/200  
cd: 110 sec  
AoE lasts 6 sec.  
base damage: 270/350/430

* * *

Lore - Angel is an ancient demon that has existed since the time before time. She holds countless casualties to her name. Though she goes by angel, it is merely the name of the child's body she has taken. Her true nature is unknown, although it is thought by most that she might just be a pathological, blood thirsty, homicidal maniac.

The events that had found her in this body are odd ones at that. After a killing spree around the city-state of Demacia, she was surrounded by league summoners, who promptly, and quite easily restrained her. In a last minute effort to dodge her fate she possesed the body of a nearby child. She now holds a deal with the league: she gets to fight and kill as she would normally in the league, does not exit the league, and lives normally so long as she doesn't bring harm to the innocents of Valoran. To this day, she sees not a downside, as she slaughters endlessly in the league.

"She is a monster and needs to be put down, not left to run amuck in the fields of justice." - Jarvan IV, upon hearing tell of the deal angel has with the league.

* * *

Game Quote - " Hell will flood over!"

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

-YAY! MANA, COOLDOWNS, BASE DAMAGE! it's a good thing.

ty all again for reading!


	4. Garrick, The Master Thief

Name: Garrick

Age: 28

Title: The Infamous Thief

Team: 1

Classes: Melee/Assassin/Stealth

* * *

Passive - Moneylust: Kills and asissts grant only Garrick 25% more gold.

Q - 20/20: Garrick throws a knife at an enemy, slowing them for 2 sec, and dealing physical damage + (100%) or (50%) AD, depending on if the target is facing him or not, respectively.

energy: 70  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 45/80/115/140/175

W - Shadow Bomb: Garrick throws a bomb that eplodes with a 400 ft radius. Allies caught in the blast become stealthed for 2 seconds. This effect is doubled if he himself is in the blast. Enemies in the area take magic damage + (100%) AP.

energy: 40  
cd: 17 sec  
base damage: 40/60/80/100/120

E - Shiv: Garrick stabs an enemy in a non-lethal area, preventing the ability to be a killing blow. The attack itself deals massive physical damage + (50%) AD. IF the attack is used while in stealth or in a bush, the move can be used to kill.

energy: 50  
cd: 7 sec  
base damage: 80/125/180/235/290

Payday - Garrick bashes an enemy, dealing a % of his current amount of gold as Physical damage + (40%) AD. If the target dies, he gains a % of their current gold on top of the gold he would originally get from the kill. Garrick's Passive does not stack with payday. (not taking it from them though, only getting the small percent of their gold for the kill instead of the normal 300 you usually get.[so don't get mad!])

energy: 100  
cd: 260 sec  
% of gold damage: 10%  
% of gold recieved: 10%/20%/30%

* * *

Lore - As a child living in Piltover he had three great disadvantages: being in an extremely poor family, having only one parent, and his father being The infamous Piltover thief,"C". Though his father was an exeptional thief, he had a generous heart. He gave almost all of his money to families that were less fortunate, like their own. They always lived with so little so that others didn't have to. However, at some point in his early twenties his house was raided by Piltover's beloved Sheriff, Caitlyn, and he found his father dead. This was the very moment when his warm heart turned to ice. He took up his father's alias as C and began the legend anew.

Leading Caitlyn on until today, When he joined the league and revealing himself as C's son. Upon meeting her face to face he drew a knife, handed it to her, said,"Learn to use it, because that gun won't protect you in the shadows of Piltover.", pushed her aside, and walked onto the Fields of Justice.

* * *

Game Quote - "My father will not have died for nothing."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

yay i did it!

- EDIT: so I noticed a comment that said this guy's ult is too strong, and im like, "whaaaaaaaat nooooooooo..." and then I looked at his damage... and it really was kind of broken... especially late game, when his build is complete. so I changed it from 35%/50%/65% (which is really devastating, even at level one) to 10% all around. and for those who think this is too little, take a good 3k goold and bash someone with 10% of it plus 40% of your AD. that would hit hard regardless...


	5. Ent, The Wild Youth

Name: Ent

Age: 15

Title: The Wild Youth

Team: 1

Classes: Melee/Jungle/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Blood hunter: When Ent hits an enemy champion with an ability they become revealed for 7 sec.

Q - Mame: Ent Quickly strikes surrounding enemies in a 300 ft radius, dealing physical damage + (70%) AD and gaining 10% AS per enemy hit. AS max caps at 60%

energy: 50  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 70/100/130/160/190

W - Feral Charge: Ent gains 20% movement speed for 6 sec, and his next attack while in this state will deal bonus damage and stun the hit enemy.

energy: 60  
cd: 12 sec  
bonus damage: 12%/18%/24%/30%/36%

E - Crunch: Ent bites an enemy, dealing physical damage + (150%) AD. If the enemy dies, Ent is healed by 75% of the damage dealt.

energy: 60  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 20/40/60/80/100

R - Primal Instinct: Ent increases his movement speed and attack speed by a % for a short period of time. Additionally, his abilities deal bonus damage scaled by the same %. Kills by Ent while in this state will restart the effect of his ult, although it will not go on cooldown until he has fully come out of this state. restarts only happen three times.

energy: 80  
cd: 120/100/80  
% bonus: 40%/65%/80%  
Duration: 6 sec/7 sec/8 sec

* * *

Lore - Everyone is familiar with the story of how Wukong became. But what they didn't know was that the energy had some incredible effects to those around it. Particularly a young lion cub who wandered near, searching for his quarry.

Naturally he did not take to being struck by the sudden surge of power, but the abilities that came with being a newly formed anthropomorphic lion were eagerly accepted. Honing his skills for years and building up his lust for adventure and challenge, he soon grew tired of the jungle and set out for much more challenging prey. This lust for battle is what brought him here today to the league.

"why are there no more animorphs like me and Wukong, huh? well suffice it to say, they didn't learn their new strength fast enough!" - Ent, when addressed upon why there are no others like him and Wukong.

* * *

Game Quote - "The greatest of Beasts Tremble in my wake!"

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

ok almost done with team 1! YEA!

again ty all for readin!


	6. Seifer, The Lost Mind

Name: Seifer

Age: Impossible to tell

Title: The Lost Mind

Team: 1

Classes: Range/Mage/support

* * *

Passive - Strength of Mind: every 5 seconds, seifer gains 1 AP and stacks reset upon ability use. max stacks at 22 + 1 per level. Seifer will not create stacks of Strength of Mind while dead.

Q - Psionic Pulse: Seifer shoots a wide wave of energy that deals magic damage + (50%) AP and pushes enemies away. If an enemy hits an obstacle, they take half the original damage on impact and become stunned, for 1 sec.

Mana: 60/90/120/150/180  
cd: 13 sec  
base damage: 90/120/150/180/210

W - Mind block: Seifer protects an ally or himself with a shield that protects for a % of mana, that is the same as the cost. the shield lasts 7 seconds or until termination.

mana: 8%/16%/24%/32%/40%  
cd: 14 sec

E - Psionic Shackles: Seifer sends out psionic shacles in a 500 ft radius, that snare for 2 sec and deal magic damage + (50%) AP to enemies.

Mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 90/110/130/150/170

R - Willpower: Seifer increases the battle stats of himself or an ally for 15 sec.

Mana: 150/200/250  
cd: 200 sec  
% increase: 20%/35%/50%

* * *

Lore - Far back, eons ago, in the ancient civilization known as Shurima, a man named Xerath obtained massive amounts of magic to unlock the world's secrets. At the moment of devastation a baby was birthed, named seifer. During birth, seifer opened his eyes and was greeted not to smiling faces but the char of burnt corpses. This sight would haunt him forever. The magic, However did not harm him but warp him, sending him through time, and with all of the knowlegde that xerath thought he would be bestowed upon.

When seifer awoke, he was no longer a baby and his mind teemed with the knowledge of everything that ever was, is, and will be. But for now one thing was more important: Xerath. He needed to be stopped and he was at the league. Putting two and two together he set off about his quest to contain Xerath. Now here he is with one goal in mind and no other: protecting the future from whatever Xerath seeks, lest he find it and more than a village gets destroyed.

"I must admit that, though I am impressed by his power, I do not envy the burden he has put upon himself." -Xerath

* * *

Game Quote - "The strength of the mind is a truly powerful thing."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

YAY! i did team 1, with damage, details, mana, energy, and all that magical stuff!


	7. Thank you page

WHOOOOO! congrats to those who have been faithfully reading these, for the first set, or team, of five is done! Now i can relax a little before i grind out the next champ later this weekend... -_-'

Well anyway, for those who reviewed and for each time you reviewed you get interwebz cookiez!

cookie list

BoshiBasher555: (::) (::) (::)

Shard-of-Chaos: (::) (::)

O verP owered (wouldn't let me spell your name right.): (::)

Random: sorry but i don't know your user name so i will hold onto this cookie.

Apollo the Drell: (::)

and finally the very first commentor for my champs. His comments made me realize that i could become a good writer, in short he gave me a sliver of hope, whether intentional or not :D

solomon leo 7: to you i give a buncha cookiez!

*Pick-up truck full of thin mints pulls up*

NO! I SAID TO GET GINGER-SNAPS!

well that brings an end to this section of my book so i hope you all stay with me for the rest of them. really you guys are awesome.

Ty one last time tonight and good night, I need sleep.

-yours truly, Beem0b0t. :D

UPDATE!

* * *

-I Will now be posting a list of the champs to come, just names.

-Typos have been corrected and abilities have been changed sort of.

TEAM 2!

1 - Vassler, The Death Scythe

2 - Overkill, The Power Core

3 - Ventam, The Soul Eater

4 - Calypso, The Sea Goddess

5 - Ut'Garde, The Artisan of Battle

I will try to update the next guy soon, but i'm writing the newest 5, making this thing go up to 30 champions now!

HELL YEA FOR TOO MUCH TIME ON YOUR HANDS!

again thanks for reading and i will see you guys later! :D


	8. Vassler, The Death Scythe

Name: Vassler

Age: 35

Title: The Death Scythe

Team: 2

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Assassin/stealth

* * *

Passive - Death Scythe's tool: Each champion kill grants Vassler with 10 AD, stacks 6 times. half stacks lost on death, if number is odd bigger half is lost.

Q - Silent Strike: Vassler becomes stealthed for 5 seconds. While stealthed his next attack will deal bonus damage to the target. If the enemy lives, Vassler will become revealed for 4 seconds.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 8 sec  
% bonus: 12%/18%/24%/30%/38%

W - Whisper Wind: Vassler summons unresting souls around a target to slow them and nearby enemy's AS and MS for 5 seconds. Additionally, Vassler will sap that % of the target's AS and MS while they are affected. Kills reset this abilities cooldown.

mana: 70/95/110/125/140  
cd: 12 sec  
% decrease/sap: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%

E - Soul Return: Vassler jumps to an area, dealing magic damage + (30%) AP and physical damage + (70%) AD to nearby enemies where he lands. When he lands, he is recoiled by half of the magic damage he dealt as true damage over 5 seconds.

mana: 70/90/110/130/150  
cd: 10 sec  
magic damage: 70/145/220/295/370  
physical damage: 25/50/75/100/125

R - Light's Bane: Vassler super charges his scythe for 1 second before attacking an enemy,dealing massive physical damage + (50%) AD and letting out a current of energy that slows and deals magic damage + (20%) AP to enemies it hits.

mana: 120/170/220  
cd: 120/110/100  
physical damage: 330/450/570  
magic damage: 220/340/460

* * *

Lore - In the city of Noxus there are many famous assassins. Vassler is not an exeption to this rule. His power and affinity for stealing lives in the dark of night has made him quite the killer as well as the target for many of Noxus's enemies. To this day, he has yet to lose a fight to either Noxian or Demacian assassins. In fact his greatest feat has been recorded as taking on and defeating 3 of 4 of Demacia's greatest knights. The last of which was allowed to live by Vassler as both an insult and a challenge to try and defeat him later, as he "Got Bored" of them.

His past, shrouded in mystery and all of the bodies he has laid waste to, a testament to his vast power. His powerful scythe is said to belong to death itself, and he killed death for it. Its rumored that as a result, he himself has become death itself. The power of his weapon comes from all of the souls it has victimised, and what better place to temper a blade such as his than a place where champions actively engage in mortal combat.

* * *

Game Quote - "Death is calling. Are you ready?"

* * *

Champ notes!

-tell me if he needs nerf please!

-also look for typos i'm bad at it. :/

-he is also a pretty short and straight forward champ sooo i get work on the others sooner! YAY!

Again thank you for reading! :D


	9. Overkill, The Failed Experiment

Name: Overkill

Age: 25

Title: The Failed Experiment

Team: 2

Classes: Melee/Mage/Pusher

* * *

Passive - Discharge: The next attack that will indefinetly kill him is blocked, so long as he has enough mana to cast an ability. 30 sec cooldown.

Q - Impact: Overkill charges up to 900 ft in a direction, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP. Minions and monsters encountered are pushed aside. If a champion is encountered, they become stunned and take 10% bonus damage. The charge also ends after encountering a champion.

mana: 40/55/70/85/100 cd: 9 sec base magic damage: 80/120/160/200/240

W - Overheat: Overkill superheats an area, of 400 ft, dealing magic damage (40%) ever seconds for 4 seconds.

Mana: 60/80/100/120/140 cd: 12 sec Base damage per second: 38/58/78/98/108

E - Nuclear Envelope: Overkill protects himself with a shield of pure energy, for a set amount + (70%) AP. If the shield's protection is exceeded, it explodes 300 ft, dealing magic damage worth the same amount of damage it protects.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90 cd: 9 sec base shield: 40/80/120/160/200

R - Supernova: Overkill charges for 3 seconds, letting out a wave of energy every second. 1st wave: deals base damage + (30%) AP, 2nd wave: deals base damage + (50%) AP, and 3rd wave: deals base damage + (90%) AP.

mana: 150/200/250 cd: 180/220/260 Base damage: 220/320/420

* * *

Lore - When Viktor stole the massive energy core from Jayce, it was meant to power his greatest weapon: Overkill. Overkill was meant to be a peacekeeper, a mindless super soilder in Viktor's perfect reality. Viktor's experiments had always been close but never perfect. He was pumping large amounts of nuclear energy into a man "modified" to be able to contain it all, but the energy never lasted. When Jayce had found an everlasting source of energy, Viktor knew that he needed it for his experiment.

During the battle that ensued, both scientists conceited that the core had been destroyed, and went about their own buisness again. In actuallity, the core had overcharged and fused into the one thing that could hold it in this state. Radiating pure energy, Overkill melted down the rubble of the lab and opened his eyes to his new life. He remembered nothing, but the excessice pain and a name, Viktor. He traced it back until it led to the League of Legends. Now Overkill takes his place as one of the many champions seeking revenge for a wrongdoing of the greatest king. He seeks out Viktor's death, for destroying his own life.

"My experiment worked. I made him better than he would ever be. And yet, he comes back to kill me. Such betrayal has never been felt before!" -Viktor, after his first encounter against Overkill in the league.

* * *

Game Quote - "This power a true curse."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- Overkill is my least favorite on the team. just thought you guys ought to know.

- sorry for not posting for a while now, Life sucks like that. and youtube ... and league -_-... ok suffice it to say i have alot of distractions over here. that and i got fraps so i'm gonna start minecraft and league quick clips and let's plays soon, so, YAY!

Again, thank you all, faithful and new readers alike, for putting up with me thus far! (cuz we ain't even half done XD) ty for reading and good night! :)


	10. Ventam, The soul Eater

Name: Ventam

Age: 24

Title: The Soul Eater

Team: 2

Classes: Ranged/Mage/Support

* * *

Passive - Ambiguity: Every minute, one of ventam's battle stats gain a 10% boost. The effect switches entirely to another stat after every minute.

Q - Soul Shard: Ventam tosses a crystalized soul at an area. When it lands, it explodes, healing allies and damaging enemies for a set amount + (50%) AP.

mana: 30/50/70/90/110  
cd: 9 sec  
base heal/damage: 70/110/150/190/230

W - Soul Shatter: Ventam shatters a sn enemy's soul, stunning them and dealing magic damage + (40%) to nearby enemies.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 13 sec  
base damage: 80/130/160/190/220

E - Health Funnel: Ventam either drains health from an enemy or funnels his own health to an ally over 4 sec. Both scale up by (30%) AP.

mana: 50/65/80/95/120  
cd: 7 sec  
damage/health per second: 45/65/85/105/125

R - copycat: Ventam tears away a piece of an enemy or ally's soul, temporarily slowing their movement speed by 10% for 3 sec. When used, Ventam gains that champion's stats for a short time. Additionally, the champion's items do no transfer their bonuses to ventam.

mana: 150/200/250  
cd: 85 sec/105 sec/125 sec  
duration: 15 sec/30 sec/45 sec

* * *

Lore - In a Distant world there existed a tribe of beings that had the ability to devour souls. They had lived in peace on this planet, until one day, an exceptionally strong soul eater was born. It was clear that he possessed much power, but he lacked the control that he desperatley needed. Upon devouring his first soul, a magician, something went wrong. He absorbed the power of the magi and instantly became addicted. As the power surged thruogh him he craved more.

Ultimately, he spiraled out of contro until everything on that planet was eaten. As he left his power high, he saw the mistake in his rampage. With a great effort he released the souls except the magician's. With the power that put him on a warpath, he transported himself to a new world, our Valoran. With a heavy heart he sought out two things here. One: never to be reminded of his old home, and two: a place to learn control over the vast power that now reigns over his life.

* * *

Game Quote - "A strong soul powers strong motives."

* * *

CHAMP QUOTES!

-im honestly not too fond of this guy either.

-on a side note, I GOTZ OLAF! now my axe weilding team is almost complete! Mundo and Olaf are epic!

-UPDATE: MY AXE TEAM IS COMPLETE! olaf, darius, mundo, sion, and draven! so much fun... so... much... fun.

Again ty for reading, and read on please! you guys are awesome! :D


	11. Calypso, The Ocean Godess

Name: Calypso

Age: ?

Title: The Ocean Godess

Team: 2

Classes: Ranged/Mage/Support

* * *

Passive - Liquid Skin: all AD attacks deal 20% less damage and Magic damage deals 10% less damage. Turret damage unaffected by passive.

Q - Pulsing Current: Calypso shoots an orb of enchanted water 1000 ft in a straight line. Any allies passing through the orb gain 12% MS, and enemies hit take magic damage + (50%) AP. At max range, the orb explodes, dealing the same damage as well as stunning enemies.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230

W - Boon of the Godess: Passive: Allies within 1500 ft gain bonus regeneration. When activated she lets out a wave that heals all nearby allies + (50%) AP. Additionally, all affected allies gain "Boon of the Goddess" which protects them from a small amount of damage + (30%) AP.

mana:50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 14 sec  
base heal: 70/120/170/220/270  
Base shield: 40/70/100/130/160

E - Scald: Calypso shoots boiling water at an enemy, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP. Additionally, a 400 ft wide area forms around the enemy, dealing the same amount of damage dealt over 4 seconds.

mana: 35/50/65/80/95  
cd: 9 sec  
base damage: 80/120/160/200/240

R - Maelstrom: calypso summons a 1000 ft wide maelstrom on an area within 5500 ft. The maelstrom lasts 3 sec, slows enemies by 12% on the outer half and suppresses enemies on the inner half. Additionally, each half deals different damage. The outer half deals basic magic damage + (40%) AP and the inner half deals magic damage + (80%) AP.

mana: 150/200/250  
cd: 200/240/280  
center damage: 475/550/625  
edge damage: 280/360/440

* * *

Lore - As her name implies, she is the ruler of the ocean. During the rune wars, she did her best to seclude Bilgewater from it all. Naturally, it didn't take long for people on the mainland to grow tired of her efforts. They sought to claim the land and to do this they had to get past her. So the greatest wizards on the mainland sealed her within a mortal body. Though they did not count for her retaining her powers. With her single form she found herself easily moving about her island as well as push away the forces that were trying to invade, effectively shutting Bilgewater off from the rest of the war.

Now that the League of Legends has formed, she fears for her island yet again. But this time she feels the need to represent her home personally. So here she joins us on the Fields of Justice to protect what she loves.

"She be like a mother to the rest of us sea fairers! Arrrr, cruel she be at times, but when its needed she shows the tender care and warmth when it be needed." - Gangplank

* * *

Game Quote - "well take a look at what washed up."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- honestly shes in the middle out of the team memebers.

Again ty for reading.


	12. Ut'Garde, the artisan of Battle

Name: Ut'Garde

Age: yes

Title: The Artisan of Battle

Team: 2

Classes: Melee/Tank/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Battle Master: Every attack that Ut'Garde completes decreases the total damage he takes by 3 for 2.5 seconds. stacks 15 ,+ 1 per level, times.

Q - Whiplash: Ut'Garde stands on his staff for 1 sec, becoming untangible. When that second is up, he falls upon enemies with his whole body, knocking surrounding enemies into the air, as well as dealing physical damage + (60%) AD.

energy: 70  
cd: 13 sec  
Base damage: 60/100/140/180/220

W - Whirlwind essence: Ut'Garde gains a quick burst of attack speed that also increases movement speed by 3% per attack, up to 18% movement speed.

energy: 50  
cd: 10 sec  
AS bonus: 30%/45%/60%/75%/90%

E - Nerve attack: Ut'Garde's next attack will deal a % of AD as bonus damage and stun the enemy for 2 sec. The next attack on this enemy will break them out of the stun, but decrease their AD, armor, and MS for 5 sec.

energy: 60  
cd: 9 sec  
% of AD: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35%  
% decreases: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%

R - Artisan's Might: Passive: Ut'Garde's basic attacks increase AD and Life steal by a % for 4 sec. Active: Ut'Garde lets out a battle shout that slows nearby enemies that also doubles and fully activates his passive for 12 sec.

energy: no cost  
cd: 160 sec  
% Ad and life steal: 4%/5%/6%  
% speed decrease: 45%/60%/75%

* * *

Lore - For many years Ut'Garde lived in peaceful training, if you can call it that, on the highest peak on the tallest mountain. His home was less of a house but more like a huge training complex. The only other person to keep him company there was his faithful student, Jax. Together they trained and fought until their skills were almost on par with each other. That was when Jax left to test his true power.

Years later, Jax returned to his old master, with a new title and an offer regarding strength. After they caught up, Jax told Ut'Garde about the League of Legends. Afetr much concideration, Ut'Garde drew his staff anf followed his olg student and friend to his newest challenge on the Fields of Justice.

"He is my master and that is why he will dominate anything in his way." -Jax.

* * *

Game Quote - "Battle is an art. So let us paint this canvas with our blood!"

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

-getting all this stuff done, man, YEAH!

Ty for reading thus far. :D


	13. Thank you page 2 (revised)

YEAH! team 2 is done and gone! BIG thanks to those who pushed me along to get these guys done! and thanky for all the reviews, and so suddenly too! 0.0

Now, because i can't pull the same running gag i did on the last thank you chapter, i'll settle for some serious news!

SERIOUS! NEWS!

* * *

1. I will be making stories regarding the escapades of these champions before, during and after their entry to the league. it's probably conceited to push my own thoughts in on a place where they needn't be but hey, this is fanfiction. WE TOLERATE YOU CREATORS! OUR WORLD!(line taken from my brother's you tube show Music Appreciation Day, or MAD but not really.[check it out, he's insane and a pretty good singer.])

2. I probably won't be updatin ANY time soon. i had the first two teams pre-written (to an extent) so updates will be spradic from now on. (especially due to personal problems, school, and a very minor case of sever league addiction...)

3. these are the next five that will pop up, in team 3!

1- Feadron, The Light of Justice

2- Camille, The Twisted Pyre

3- Kairne, The First Necromancer

4- Shrew, The Field Medic (created by my brother)

5- Khezhar, The Twin Obelisks

4. I couldn't keep a straight face when i wrote the "SERIOUS! NEWS!" part.

5. I Will be taking a pretty decent break on account of me wanting to get the next 10 champs done for you guys. Not only does it entertain you all but it really helps my creativity grow and flourish. And when you want to become a game designer, that's kinda requiered. Also, the break is for the first couple chapters of the new story i will write about Bushido's back story, and it is a sad one. hope you all will bear with me until i start updating again.

* * *

And finally shoutouts to all those that commented!

* * *

BoshiBasher555

Solomon leo 7

DANDYdays

Garret Hawke

ReggaeRosto1394

CrocodileTooth1

Guest(1)

Guest(2)

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing and i hope you keep up with me as this is only going to get more complicated for me. XD

You are all awesome. :D


	14. Faedron, The Light of Justice

Name: Faedron

Age: ?

Title: The Light of Justice

Team: 3

Classes: Melee/Tank/Support

* * *

Passive - Balance the Scales: When Faedron no longer has enough mana to cast spells, he gains 30% AD, Armor, and Mr until he can cast again.

Q - Divine Light: Faedron casts a divine light on an ally or an enemy. Allies are healed by a set amount + (1% per 50 AP) of their missing health. When cast on an enemy it has the opposite effect.

mana: 80/100/120/140/160  
cd: 10 sec  
Base damage/heal: 70/110/150/190/230

W - Flaring Rush: FAedron charges in one direction, up to 500 ft, taking any and all enemy or allied champions enecountere with him. If he does encounter a champion, he can use the ability a second time free of cost. Additionally, allies he hits gain a shield that protects for a set amount + (50%) AP, and lasts 3 seconds.

mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 12 sec  
Base shield: 60/90/120/150/180

E - Pain Split: Faedrons puts an aura on an allied champion that massively increases Armor and Mr and deals a % of the damage taken by that ally + (30%) AP to the attacker as magic damage.

mana: 90/110/130/150/170  
cd: 15 sec  
% damage back: 10%/20%/30%/40%/50%

R - Reckoning: Faedron uses his total current mana to both heal allies and deal magic damage to enemies within 5500 ft, after a four second charge. Additionally, he cannot regenerate mana for 30 seconds after use.

mana: all  
cd: 240 sec

* * *

Lore - Thousands of years ago, a single child was granted the powers of the god of justice. He was to act as a judge and executioner of justice in his deity's name. Faedron only remembers the bare essentials of his mission: reward those that fight for just reasons and punish those who would go against the standards of justice. As well as being a vassel for holy light, he was blessed with the abiity to reincarnate himself as old or as young as he wants.

His mission has sen him all across valoran and has now brought him to the Fields of Justice. Officially, he is the second person in history to pass through the gate without need of an interview.

"How can you all call this place the 'Fields of Justice' when the light of justice does not shine?" -Faedron.

* * *

Game Quote - "True justice is blind to good or evil."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

-I'm tired as hell!

-i would also like to apologize for not updating in a while, but with all the things ive had to do, namely school, youtube, catching up on red vs blue, and housework, i hope you like the update!

Thank you all for so much patience and for reading. :D


	15. Camille, The Devil's Inferno

Name: Camille

Age: ?

Title: The Devil's Inferno

Team: 3

Classes: Range/Mage/pusher/carry(?)

* * *

Passive - Combustion: Every 6th basic attack deals 10% bonus damage and half of that damage is dealt to nearby enemies as magic damage.

Q - Pyroblast: Camille fires a large ball of fire at a target enemy that explodes on impact, dealing massive magic damage + (30%) AP to the target and dealing 30% of the damage to nearby enemies.

mana: 80/95/110/125/140  
cd: 7 sec  
base damage: 100/140/180/220/260

W - Explosive Runes: Camille places a rune that activates when an enemy steps on it, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP to enemies within 300 ft of said rune.

mana: 40/45/50/55/60  
cd: 16 sec  
base damage: 100/140/200/260/320

E - Flame wheel: Camille shoots a wave of fire around an outside ring surrounding her. The wave starts at 500 ft and, as it spins, will come to her. IT deals magic damage + (70%) AP to enemies in its path.

mana: 70/85/100/115/130  
cd: 5 sec  
base damage: 85/120/155/190/225

R - True Inferno: Camille takes on her true form, releasing her true power for a short time and gaining a massive boost to magic penetration and AP.

mana: 150/200/250  
cd: 120/ 140/160  
% boost: 35%/65%/95%

* * *

Lore - It is said that in the deepest pits of hell, an evil force of destruction is said to have been created. One that had the power to manipulatre and create fire in al forms. IT soon became a self-aware being, and its lust for destruction began to grow. She eventually killed her creators and brought her sights above ground. Rising through the surface, she saw a world full of life, a blossoming runeterra in the peak of its growth. And it sickened her to no end. She set about her buisness, destroying and killing anything in her path. She set fire to everything in sight, creating many scars and deserts. Finally, when her rampage brought her to modern day Valoran, many great wizards formed an alliance to stop her destruction. They all combined their power's to place a curse on her, intending to seal her off for all of eternity. She, however, proved to more powerful. With their dying breaths they finished the curse, but a much weaker version. She would not be sealed for eternity, but she would be sealed for millenia.

When her seal finally broke, her anger had only had time to grow. When she erupted from the ground for her second coming, she saw that her living holocaust had only been lost through time. The soil was as fertile as when she started, growing trees and grass that housed birds and insects and animals alike. This vision of beauty that would bring most to their knees only pushed her anger off the edge. She immediatley laid waste to the area in which she awoke, just outside of the Institute of War, to which caught the eyes of many powerful summoners. Now, being much stronger than the first wizards who trapped her, she found herself easily subdued by their magic. it was then she was given a choice: join the league as a substitute for destroying valoran, or go back into her old prison for eternity this time. The answer, of course, was the one that fit her needs best.

* * *

Game Quote - "Fire is my only existence."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

-YAY! not much to write home about. me and my brother might be starting a 5v5 team on league so there is that. I got nothing to write home about my life so yea.

thank you all again for reading! :D


	16. GC 1: Jakob, The Sleeping Psychic

Jakob, The Sleeping Psychic. Classes: Ranged/mage/pusher

* * *

Passive – Mind Over Matter – All of Jakob's basic attacks and abilities damage opponent's mana, or, **only in the case of manaless units**, health. When one of Jakob's attacks reduces an opponent's mana or health (for manaless champions) to zero, they are killed.

Q – REM Spike – Jakob targets an enemy champion, dealing damage + (30%) AP to them and 50% to all enemy units around them.

Awake - REM Spike also stuns the enemy champion targeted.

Mana: 75/85/95/105/115  
cd: 10 sec  
Base damage: 70/120/170/220/270

W – Contagious Thought – Jakob sends out a bouncing projectile that 5% deals bonus damage for each unit it hits. Contagious Thought stops bouncing when it kills a unit, or bounces up to 10 times.

Awake - Contagious Thought gains speed whenever it damages a unit, and bounces additional times per level.

Mana: 80/95/110/125/140  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 65/80/95/110/125

E - Mental Block - Jakob deals damage + (60%) AP to and silences target enemy champion for 3 sec.

Awake - Mental Block prevents the use of one randomly chosen ability while that enemy is in combat.

Mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 60/100/140/180/220

R - Awakening - Jakob creates an aura around himself that deals constant damage + (70%) AP to enemies around him, increasing his movement speed, attack speed, and cooldown reduction for each enemy in the field. Jakob's skills gain an additional ability when Awakening is active. Jakob can recast Awakening to deal additional damage to enemy units in the area and stunning them, while ending the aura.

Mana: 130/160/190  
cd: 120/140/160  
damage per second: 70/100/130  
duration: 6 sec/10 sec/14 sec

* * *

Lore -

There are tales in Ionia that tell of a traveling psychic. While finding anybody with the ability to read minds is a rarity, this psychic held more power than any previously. So powerful was his mind, that, from Ionia, he was able to peer into the minds of Noxus's greatest generals, and realized that they were planning an invasion. For every village and town he ventured into, he would secretly warn of Noxus's plans for them. The generals could not allow such a powerful asset to aid their enemies, and so the psychic was killed in his sleep by Noxian assassins. However, the psychic had warned enough Ionains that they were beginning to mobilize for war. Seeing that their plans were laid bare before the public, Noxus quickly assured Ionia that they were not going to invade, and their war-plans were shuffled away, not to be used for a very, very long time...

As the people of Ionia returned to their daily lives, the psychic slept. While the assassins might have killed his body, his mind was much too powerful to be stopped by something as minor as death. So, the psychic was forced to lay idle, as he watched the Noxians re-plan their invasions in his mind's eye. He watched as his people, those that he had warned of the invasion so long ago, were carved by Noxian blades. But, he saw that his people were strong, and that they fought against the invaders with all of their bodies, souls, and minds, and so the psychic slept with a smile, knowing that his people would prevail. But, the psychic found something so shocking, so horrifying, that, through sheer mental force, was enough to bring the psychic back to the world of the living. The greatest minds of Noxus were again gathering, this time to destroy Ionia before it even had a chance to fight back. And so, the greatest mind of Ionia, Jakob, rose from the grave, as an ancient vanguard of his people, fighting against the tyranny and destruction of Noxus.

"In my travels before my ascension, Jakob told me I would become a god one day. Never underestimate the power of a psychic, especially not one strong enough to transcend death." - Xerath

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

-this is the first of what i hope to be many guest champions! YAAAAAAY! idea by: JacNoLie.

-i like this idea pretty well and his lore was very well done, but i guess im just a butt kisser, -_-, all in all, its up to you guys to decide what you guys think. None of his ideas are plagerized from me and vice versa. (although my ideas do come from other sources...)

-ALSO! i hope i didn't screw up your guy, what with all of the mana and damage and cooldown stuff. I only made guesstimates.

thank you all again for reading! and "thank you Jac!" :D

(points for reference!)


	17. Kairne, The First Necromancer

Name: Kairne

Age: ?

Title: The First Necromancer

Team: 3

Classes: Ranged/Mage/Pusher

* * *

Passive - Occular decay: Kairne's basic attacks blind enemies for 2 sec. The effect cannot take place on the same enemy more than once every 6 seconds.

Q - Deadly Nightshade: Kairne launches a 300 ft wide wave of energy 500 ft in one direction, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP and blinding enemies hit.

mana: 80/90/100/110/120  
cd: 5 sec  
base damage: 70/120/170/220/270

W - Raise Undead: Kairne summons one skeletal warrior to fight for him, for 130 seconds, or until killed. He can only have 1 warrior out at a time. The skeleton has double kairne's AD, half his health, 1.0 AS, and the rest of his stats match kairne's. Each level grants different bonuses.  
- normal stats apply.  
- skeletons gain an additional 50 MS  
- skeletons gain an additional 20 AD  
- skeletons gain an additional 500 HP  
- Kairne can summon up to three skeletons at once.

mana:40/60/80/100/120  
cd: 20 sec

E - Dark Visage: Kairne engulfs himself or an allied champion in shadows, giving them, or himself, a boost to Armor, Mr and negating unit collision for 5 seconds.

mana: 60/75/90/105/120  
cd: 11 sec  
flat stat boost: 20/25/30/35/40

R - Shattering Blight: After a one second cast, kairne corrupts enemies in an 800 ft long and 500 ft wide cone, dealing magic damage + (70%) and slowing enemies for 3 seconds.

mana: 100/140/180  
cd: 90 sec  
magic damage: 240/350/460  
slow %: 25%/45%/65%

* * *

Lore - Not many know just how frightening yordles can really be. Kairne is yet another show of this fact. Many years ago, even before the first rune wars, a teenage yordle named kairne studied magic. It had been his passion before a tragic outbreak arose in his family. Unlike most yordles, his life was filled with death and sorrow. The disease took away his father and his mother, leaving him, as the eldest, to take care of his sick brothers. He had tried every kind of magic to save his brothers, however, one after the other they all died. Left alone with nothing but regret and his thoughts, Kairne went on to study magic once more, not for his own sake but to revive his lost family. With a great weight on his shoulders he turned to the arcane arts for help. He searched for years on end, uncovering and creating spells and arts alike. Until he nearly reached the end of his life, he turned to the very thing that took away his loved ones: Death. Said to be an impossible thing, he honed the power of the blight that tore away at his family. He had mastered death, but when he first used its power to bring them back, he did not expect the damage it would do to them. He did not bring back the loving brothers or his cherishing parents, but mindless zombies and decayin skeletons. Traumatized by his find he fled from the scene and found a new home miles away.

Over the years, Necromancy ate away at his body, decaying his flesh and innards. As more and more years passed on without notice he quickly became an immortal warlock, a lich. His mind and heart still weighed down with the death of his love ones, however he needed to pass on his knowledge. He soon sought out apprentices to pass on his art and bring awareness to the true power of necromancy. However his apprentices soon bacame corrupted by the blight they so lustilly crave to control. They took the craft and fought each other and terrorized surroundingtowns and villages. They all sought con trol and it sickened Kairne that he enabled them. It was then decided that he had to stop these warlocks from doing anymore harm than they ha already. Up to our modern times, he had been slaying rouge necromancers and bringing peace to the balance of his forsaken craft. Now he seeks out the league to find one worthy apprentice to take up his practice so that he may finally be at rest within his troubled life.

* * *

Game Quote - "Death is a horrible burden. But if you think you can handle it."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- guess what! i had a bitchin christmas and i can't wait to start updating!

- I finally started my youtube channel and i am a little psyched. maybe you guys could check that out too if you want!

again thank you all for reading! you guys are great! :D


	18. Shrew, The Field Medic

Name: Shrew

Age: 22

Title: The Field Medic

Team: 3

Classes: Melee/support

* * *

Passive - Passive Flow: Shrew gains bonus health and mana regen by 5.2% + .1% per level, when outside of battle.

Q - Quick Heal: Shrew dashes to a target aly, healing them and himself by a set amount + (40%) AP and gives them a small movement speed boost, for 3 sec. Additionally, he can use the ability a second time for double the effect and double mana.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 12 sec  
base heal: 60/100/140/180/220

W - Wild Strikes: Passively shrew gains AD. When activated, Shrew attacks an enemy within 300 ft, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP as well as gaining AS for 5 seconds.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 60/90/120/150/180  
AD boost: 10/15/20/25/30  
AS boost: 25%/35%/45%/55%/65%

E - Everybody Out: Shrew dashes 600 ft in one direction, taking allied champions he passes with him. Additionally, those allies gain a boost to movement speed and enemy champions he passes through lose the same amount of movement speed, for 3 seconds.

mana: 80/90/100/110/120  
cd: 15 sec  
Movement speed: 20/30/40/50/60

R - Rapid Regeneration: Shrew uses 1% of his mana each second to heal 1% of an ally's or his own health while active. Additionally, The affected champion gain a massive boost to Armor and MR. The ability will automatically shut down if Shrew runs out of mana to use, if the ally is healed fully, or if Shrew turns it off on his own accord.

mana: 1% per second  
cd: 25 sec  
Armor and Mr boost: 100/150/200

* * *

Lore - Born and raised in Ionia, he has always been a passive person. His childhood was spent idolizing the Kinkou order and studying on many ancient arts. His life's work and dream was to become a famous ninja among the order as well as an accomplished medic. Studying countless hours and practicing non-stop for years, he mastered full control over his life energy as a way to heal others. His skill with this power had become so well atoned, that he rarely ever ran out of energy. In addition to his controlover his energy, he could icrease his own speed and endurance and heal his wounds as well as other's.

Albeit honing such a incredible technique, it still needed revision. However, he went to the kinkou anyway, to show his abilities. Seeing his power as a great asset, the Kinkou pit him againt the triiumvirate: Kennen, Shen, and Akali. Despite being horribly outmatched, he not only stood his ground but outlasted each of them. Horribly tired after his encounter, the Kinkou thought they had pushed him too far. However due to his control over his energy he was able to both heal himself and the triumvirate. After such a display of control, the Kinkou all but begged him to join, seeing his ability to sustain both himself and his allies as an asset they could not let slip away. After 3 years of training under them he has become their greatest healer ever, and now helps to gain influence for Ionia as well.

* * *

Game Quote - "My job is to heal not to kill."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I want to state that this guy is the only champ that is not mihe originally. this is my brother's. and he is beastly. imagine him with mundo o.O

ty all for reading again! :D


	19. GC 2: Dyret, The Beast Master

Dyret - The Beast-Master; classes: melee/Fighter/

* * *

Passive - Bullwhip - Dyret's basic attacks shred the enemy's armor by 10% of the damage dealt. the effect cannot occur on the same enemy more than once every 5 seconds.

Q - Punishment - Dyret attacks a targeted enemy unit, dealing physical damage + (70%) AD and applying a slow. Whenever Punishment kills a unit, its cooldown is refreshed and the next punishment used, required that it is used within 10 seconds, will deal double, double the length of the slow, and double the strength of the slow. Additionally, this punishment will not refresh upon kills but will increase the cooldown by 50%.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 60/100/140/180/220

W - Entangle: Dyret targets an enemy champion,within 500 ft, pulling them to him and dealing physical damage + (50%) AD.

mana: 55/65/75/85/95  
cd: 17 sec  
base damage: 75/100/125/150/175

E- Unleash the Hounds - Dyret summons one uncontrollable hound per ability point, with a % of his AD and 400 MS, that attack nearby enemy units before running home after 5 seconds. These hounds favor champions over minions and monsters, and lower health champions over higher health champions.

mana: 70/75/80/85/90  
cd: 15 sec  
% of AD: 30%/45%/60%/75%/90%

R - Nine Tails - Dyret suppress 3 nearby enemy champion for 3 seconds and deals basic attack damage 3 times to each of them, procing on-hit effects and Dyret's passive with each hit. Nine Tails will also knock the enemies back when the ability is finished.

mana: 120/140/180  
cd: 110 sec

* * *

Lore:

The barbarian tribes have a long tradition of living off whatever land they find themselves in. This often means that they resort to hunting and gathering, but for the most part, hunting is the way to provide sustenance for your tribe. Large hunting parties are often seen venturing into wherever large game can be found. It is a point of pride to have captured and culled a wild beast, especially one large enough to feed your village. For this reason, there are a select few who have become legendary hunters, easily feeding their tribe, and indeed, often the surrounding tribes as well. Of course, many young barbarians don't return after a hunt, and they are mourned, but they are often swept away by the strength of those that did return.

Such was to be the fate of a barbarian named Dyret. His tribe was experiencing a long famine, and was desperate to eat. With the hunting parties unable to find any game, young Dyret fashioned a crude whip out of a horse's reins and ventured out into the neighboring woods alone to quiet his infant brother's cries for food. Scared and inexperienced, Dyret soon found tracks leading further into the woods. Eager to bring honor to his name, Dyret followed the tracks, but soon became lost in the treacherous night. At dawn, after much wandering, Dyret found the animal that had made the tracks: a giant boar.

Realizing he couldn't fell the beast, Dyret tried to run back to his tribe, but only then did he realize that he didn't know where he was. Just as the beast was to fell Dyret, a sword-wielding barbarian distracted the beast. With the aid of the other young man, Dyret was able to fell the boar. Afterwards, the swordsman identified himself as Tryndamere, and offered to help Dyret find his tribe. They were able to bring the boar back to feed Dyret's family, and Dyret offered to serve Tryndamere under his tribe. Tryndamere replied by saying that as soon as Dyret could kill a boar by himself, Tryndamere would personally invite him. After many years of training and hunting, Dyret was able to kill not just one boar, but a whole sounder of boars. Impressed and suprised by his persistence and skill, Tryndamere revealed that he had no tribe to invite Dyret to. Instead, Tryndamere invited him to the League of Legends, which Dyret now brings his "expertise" to in an effort to protect the newly unified barbarian tribes.

Those who wish to do the barbarian tribes bad, be wary of Dyret. Whips scars never stop burning, and his dogs never stop hungering.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- yet another awesome champion from JacNoLie! enjoy!

- There were also some abilities that i didn't get so i replaced and ad-libbed for them. i hope i didn't wholly mess it up.

Again ty all for reading! :D


	20. GC 3: Fallon, The King of the Hill

Fallon, the King of the Hill; Classes: melee/tank/fighter

* * *

Passive - Endurance: When Fallon takes or deals damage, he gains fury equal to 8% of the damage dealt. Fallon gains .5 armor and MR for every point of fury

Q: Crippling strikes - Passively, Fallon's basic attacks strike at the enemy's vitals, reducing their damage output for 3 seconds (stacks 3 times). When Crppling Strikes is at max stack, the enemy becomes slowed 5 seconds.

Reduction per stack: 3/4.5/6/7.5/9%  
max: 9/13.5/18/22.5/27%  
Slow: 10/15/20/25/30%  
CD: 14 seconds

W - Come at me Bro!: Fallon taunts all enemies within 400 ft for 3 seconds. During this time their damage is reduced by 50%, and Fallon gains double fury from his passive.

CD: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds

E - 'Til the End: Fallon consumes all of his fury to heal himself and gain attack speed for 4 seconds.

Heal: 40/55/70/85/100 + .5/1/1.5/2/2.5 for every 1 fury point  
AS boost: 10/14/18/22/26%  
CD: 12 seconds

Ultimate R: Lead the Charge - Fallon dashes 1200 ft through the enemy lines, dealing physical damage + (50%) AD and knocking up anyone he hits. For each champion hit Fallon gains 10 fury. He can reactivate this ability once to dash again within 8 seconds for half range, damage, and fury.

Damage: 150/225/300  
CD: 140/120/100 seconds

* * *

Lore: Fallon is the leader of a mercenary company known as the Shield Brothers. Unlike most, the Shield Brothers are honest and loyal to those who hire them. While Fallon doesn't usually join missions, occasionally a few interest him ehough to join. One of these was guarding an expedition to the Shadow Isles.

On the fourth night on the island, the expedition was attcked by a horde of zombies, skeletons, and other assorted undead. Not willing to give in, Fallon and his men got all the researchers to the top of a hill where their few archers could be more effective. All night long Fallon and his men held that hill, and when dawn's first light appeared, the undead retreated. Both the researchers and his own men would tell stories of the night that Fallon held the hill. When word of this feat reached the Demacian King Jarvan III, he asked Fallon to fight for Demacia in the League.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- This is a champion from GoldenSteel and i think he looks pretty cool! I hope i didn't mess anything up but i change a very few things.

- i am glad i got to update so much and get these out. enjoy.

Thank you all for reading. :D


	21. Quezhar, The Twin Obelisks

Name: Quezhar

Age. none

Title: The Twin Obelisks

Team: 3

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Tank(?)/Pushers

* * *

Passive - Shatter Stone: Basic attacks against Quezhar deal 10 true damage + 1 per level to the attacker.

Q - Crossover Slash: Quezhar strikes enemies in a 400 ft area, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP. When Quezhar is split, Blue Quezhar and Red Quezhar each get different extra effects when they use Crossover Slash. Blue: enemies hit are slowed by 12% for 3 seconds. Red: Enemies hit take 12% bonus magic damage.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 3 sec  
base damage: 40/70/100/130/160

W - Concentration: After cahrging in place for 3 seconds, Quezhar gains massive Attack Speed and movement speed for 8 seconds. However, if Quezhar is attacked while charging, he will stop and lose armor and movement speed for the same amount of time.

mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 20 sec  
% increase/ decrease: 40%/60%/80%/100%/120%

E - Harden: Passively, Quezhar's armor and MR are increased by a flat amount. When activate however, Quezhar's AD goes into Armor and his AP goes into MR, effectively setting them down to zero, for 3 seconds.

mana: 60/65/70/75/80  
cd: 12 sec  
Flat armor and MR: 20/35/50/65/80

R - Masterpiece: Quezhar splits into his true form, two statues, that each have half of the whole Quezhar's stats, save for AD, armor, and MR. There is a red one and a blue one, representing fire and one half is slain, the stats that were with him do not return until his ultimate is off cooldown. If the ability is used while active, you will change which one you control. The one that is not controlled will attack what you attack and use abilities you use. The two clones of quezhar can also be any distance away from each other.

mana: 100/130/160  
cd: 75/60/45 sec  
duration: 15 sec/20 sec/25 sec

* * *

Lore - Centuries earlier, a great Spellsword and king called for two statues to be made for him. The mason used two blocks of stone, one of pure marble and one of the darkest onyx he could find. The statues were created to hold the king's two blades, in a regal fashion. To compliment there regality, each statue was sculpted to be a half of the other. To finish off this masterpiece, the king had the mason fashion shards of crystalized magic onto each statue, to represent armor. The white statue was adorned with crystalized ice magic, and the black one was adorned with crystalized fire. However, when they were presented to the king, the magics in the crystals and the king's swords reacted almost instantly. The magic soon proved too powerful, destroying everything in sight, while in turn bringing both statues to what is best defined as sentience.

The two statues reformed into one-another, forming what it now is. The only thing left after the destruction was a plaque, on which was the name of the deceased king: Quezhar. Donning the name, the newly ormed creature began to walk runeterra, searching for some meaning in life. Now, years later, it raises its swords high, to represent their fallen king and what he once stood for, so as to give itself something worth living for. With the purpose to fight, quezhar tosses its blades into the ring on the Fields of Justice!

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- the idea form this champion came to me while i was dominating as LeBlanc and got raped by a Shaco. I thought, "Hey, what if we had a clone champ that could actually have some type of gameplay mechanic that requires use of both clones for its usefullness." personally, i think it came out rather well! ^^

I'm sorry it took so long to update but i had school on my mind and lazyness on my back. XD But nevertheless i have returned to try and get this guy out and finish team 3! As always, thank you all for reading and thank you all for your support, help, and reviews! You all mean alot to me! :D


	22. Thank you page 3

THANK YOU ALL SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH! (for puting up with the fact that i never post this thing... _) NOW, I have finally finished team 3! and they are a pretty good batch of fan champs, IF i do say so myself (and i do, but im biased!) So as always i will reveal the names of the next team, you know get ya psyched up for whats to come! and then i will give shout outs to those who have reviewed this crappy excuse for a waste of time i'd be better off spending on my schoolwork! ^_^

* * *

Team 4 (you know your exited.)

1- Gallvan, The Peaceful Druid

2- Shinji, The Blood-Steel Blade

3- Grif, The Guardian of the Desert

4- Niflas, The Fleeting Shadow

5- Sylvan, The, Constant Dreamer

* * *

Now that that's outta the way, i think i've come up with something that will please everyone and yet at the same time, be dissapointing. I will not be making whole stories of these guys until i finish actually making them like this. Then, and only then, will i start the fanfic The Newest to the League: Covering New Ground. (or something like that as a title.) Then i will put all of their stories together in the same fic so as to make it easier and to have you all familiar with those inside the stories when i make it!

* * *

Finally, I'd like to give some shout-outs to those who have been reviewing and commenting, no matter what you say you will always be written down in the thank you page.

* * *

Solomon leo 7

Guest: JacNoLie

BoshiBasher555

GoldenSteel

AND FINALLY! MEEEEEEEEE! (boooooooooo)

. . -_- sigh...

* * *

As always, thank you all for reviewing and reading! It really means alot to me and with the youtube channel I'm trying to build up and with schoolwork piling on I'm glad that i have a little reprieve to come to with this! thank you all for the big support! your all like mini soraka's and blitzcranks! - fave sups.

This is beem0b0t, real freaking glad i got this done for you guys, peace out for the night. :D


	23. GC 4: Hetaera, The Heartseeker

Hetaera - The Heart Seeker classes: Support/Tank/Melee DPS

* * *

Passive - Heartless: Whenever Hetaera has all of his abilities simultaneously On, with at least one point in each ability, the On/Off effects for all of his abilities are switched, and all of his abilities are toggled Off, without using mana:

Q - Heart of Gold - Toggle: Off: Hetaera has bonus armor and magic resist. On: All nearby allies, but not Hetaera, gain bonus armor and magic resist.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70 per use  
cd: 5 sec  
flat bonus: 15/30/45/60/75

W - Heart of Lead - Toggle: Off: Hetaera has bonus attack damage and ability power. On: All nearby allies, but not Hetaera, gain bonus attack damage and ability power.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70 per use  
cd: 5 sec  
flat bonus: 15/30/45/60/75

E - Heart of Quicksilver: Toggle - Off: Hetaera has bonus movement speed and attack speed. On: All nearby allies, but not Hetaera, gain bonus movement speed and attack speed.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70 per use  
cd: 5 sec  
bonus AS: 15/30/45/60/75 %  
bonus MS: 15/30/45/60/75

R - Heart of Everlasting: Toggle - Off: Hetaera and all nearby allies have bonus health and mana regeneration. On: All nearby enemies are constantly damaged and have their mana drained.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70 per use  
cd: 5 sec  
flat bonus: 1.5/3.0/4.5/6.0/7.5 %

* * *

Lore:

On faraway world, where magic on par with that released during the Rune Wars is left uncontrolled, the people must use whatever latent magical abilities they have just to survive. The most powerful mages reign supreme over the land, and reap chaos upon their serfs. A young boy named Hetaera was born into poverty, orphaned at a young age by a particularly vile mage who fed off of the hearts of his subjects. Moving from town to town in fear, Hetaera was soon discovered by a band of rogues and exiles who were plotting to overthrow the heart-eater. Taking him under their wing, they soon discovered that he held some of the most powerful magics on their planet. Hetaera was born with the innate ability to peer into people's souls, to see their true nature and intent.

With his powers revealed to him, Hetaera peered into the hearts of his mentors, and found that they wished to rule as the king did if he was overthrown. In his attempt o run away, he was caught, and the brotherhood performed their greatest feat of combined magic: they cleared Hetaera's mind of any weakness, of any emotion, of any drive other than to kill the black king, turning him into the ultimate weapon, while severely weakening themselves. When Hetaera awoke, he saw that the brotherhood was hiding his true power from him, so he killed them all, one by one, until he got to their leader. He revealed that Hetaera's true power lied in his ability to consume souls, to completely deny the use of magic while strengthening his own. On this revelation, Hetaera consumed the magical energies that floated from his ex-brother's dead bodies, and left the powerless leader as a warning to the king.

Now aware of his own abilities, Hetaera traveled from town to town, stealing the souls and magical knowledge from all of their inhabitants. The king, fearing for his throne, battled Hetaera in the empty streets of his capital city. While the king was able to remove Hetaera's heart, Hetaera consumed the king's very soul. With no magic at his command, the armies of nearby kingdoms swept in and destroyed the once all powerful king. Hetaera was hailed as a savior. But with the king dead, and all of the magical power in the kingdom his, he lacked a drive, a reason to exist. That is, until he was summoned to the League. Now, he fights in a new land, against new kings, but one thing is the same: he grows stronger every day, feeding on the magic of his enemies and the summoners.

Hetaera no longer carries his heart in his chest. Instead, he carries the magic of an empire.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- This is the third guest champ done by Jacnolie! and i have to say that this could not have come any sooner! By some weird twist of fate me and my brother were tossing around new ideas of champions based on ourselves. we had come upon the idea of an aura champ who can place them on allies or set them to work like they do up here ^. Evidently we could not figure out how to get it to work as well as we had hoped... But here it turns out that someone already has ^^! Like i said before, Lucky it happened so soon! Guess fate works in mysterious ways huh?

- Either way I hope you all enjoy this champ. All credit goes to: Jacnolie!

ty all for reading and peace out! :D


	24. GC 5: Chi, The Yin Yang Warrior

Chi,The Yin Yang Warrior Classes: Melee/Support/Tank)

* * *

Passive - Endurance: While in Yin stance Chi gain's increased Armor and health regen  
Resistance: While in Yang stance Chi gain's increased magic resist and mana regen

Q - Yin Stance - Radius: Chi Heal all allies in a 400 unit circle around her for a set amount + (40%) AP

Yang Stance - Tarnish: Chi radiates her aura out, damaging and slowing enemies within 400 unit circle. Damage is based on the amount of their current health (1% per 50 AD)

CD: 6 sec  
mana: 65/75/85/95/105  
Tarnish slow: 10/15/20/25/30%  
Radius heal: 85/115/145/175/205

W - Yin stance - Order: Chi Dashes forward 450 units, giving encountered allied champs a shield that protects a set amount of damage + (25%) AP, however Chi loses Mana for every ally champ touched.

CD: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds  
mana per Champ: 32/34/36/38/40  
Shield: 100/120/140/160/180

Yang stance - Chaos: Chi Dashes forward 450 units, dealing physical damage + (45%) AD any enemy champs touched and taunting them for 2 seconds and causing them to take increased damage while taunted.

CD: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds  
mana: 80/85/90/95/100  
damage amp: 10/15/20/25/30%  
base damage: 70/100/130/160/190

E - Yin/Yang: Chi changes stance gaining new abilities based on her stance.

CD: 3 seconds  
mana: NC

R-Yin stance - Heaven: Chi leaps to any allied Champ with in 600 units of her, giving them bonus armor and Magic Resist for 5 seconds. If that ally is killed during that time, Chi sacrifice's 50% of her Current Health to revive them.

CD: 100 seconds  
mana: 50%  
bonus armor and mr: 50/75/100

Yang stance - Hell: Chi leaps onto a enemy champ dealing physical damage + (50%) AD and decreasing there armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. If the enemy dies while affected, the damage is increased by 10 permanently and Reduces the CD by 2.5 seconds

CD: 125 seconds  
MC: 120/115/110  
Armor and Magic decrease: 50/75/100  
base damage: 300/350/400

* * *

Lore: Raised alongside her younger sister Syndra. The two were never far apart but after Syndra murdered there master and got them both cast out of their home her feelings changed. Chi was found by members of the Hiten Style clan and there leader, Irelia, barely alive. She body was being torn apart by the overabundance of emotion she had. Using powerful magic they split her emotions into a Light and Dark side, each with their own particular traits and powers. One side was willing to try and get her sister back, and the other, wishing her dead. Days later she was told news about the leagu and Syndra being there. Chi now works tirelessly to grow her strength so that she may get her sister back, or end her in the process.

* * *

Quotes - Movement  
I will Get my sister back no mater what the cost-Yin  
Non will stop my Quest-Yang

Death By Syndra  
I am so sorry baby sister -Yin  
THIS IS NOT OVER SYNDRA -Yang

Joke when on team as Syndra  
Just like old time right DraDra -Yin  
Take one of Syndra's Sphere and stands on it.''Hey Sis I got Balance what about you''

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- this is a guest champ by: harry1817 and i think this idea is absolutley brilliant. Kind of a cross between a support and a tanky DPS. Its a pretty cool idea. At least thats what i think. Either way give a hand to harry and his first champ on this fic! ^^

Same as always Thanky for reading and good night moon! :D


	25. Gallvan, The Lord of Nature

Name: Gallvan

Age: ?

Title: The Lord of Nature

Team: 4

Classes: Range/Mage/Support

* * *

Passive - Leech Seed: 10% of Gallvan's AP and AD give him that number as a % added on to his Spell Vamp.

Q - Insect Swarm: Gallvan summons a swarm of bugs that will swarm around a target, dealing magic damage + (20%) AP every second to that target, If it is an enemy, and to enemies near that target. Additionally, the enemies affected by the swarm are slowed by 10%. The effect lasts for 4 seconds.

mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 10 sec  
damage per second: 14/28/42/56/70

W - Thorn Trap: Gallvan grows a root at an area. This root will snare and deal magic damage + (30%) AP to an enemy everysecond for 3 seconds. When the enemy is unsnared they become slowed by 7% for 3 seconds.

mana: 60/65/70/75/80  
cd: 16 sec  
damage per second: 12/28/44/60/76

E - Might: Gallvan heals an ally of himself for a % of their missing health + (50%) AP and increasing their AD and AP for 3 seconds, by a small flat amount.

mana: 80/95/110/125/140  
cd: 13 sec  
flat bonus: 15/20/25/30/35

R - Force of Nature: Gallvan stores enhanced seeds in his pouch every few seconds, up to 3 at a time, and can summon a treant within 1000 ft. Upon summoning they heal Gallvan and allies near him for a set amount + (40%) AP. These treants have a set health, AD, a 10% slowing aura, and last a short time.

mana: 75/100/125  
cd: 30 sec/25 sec/20 sec.  
set health: 1000/1475/1950  
set AD: 125/160/195  
duration: 10 sec/15 sec/20 sec

* * *

Lore - Among thos who do not believe in senceless violence, such as the rune wars, none are as adamant about their position as Gallvan. The ancient druid is said to be the manifestation of the greatest tree of the Kumungu Jungle. As such, he only awakens when his home is in trouble or when immpending doom approaches. To this day, the only other time he has ever awakened was during the rune wars themselves. There the druid made a great stand that protected most of Kumungu from the harm of the wars.

Now Gallvan has materialized once again. His very appearance has confirmed the suspicions of many that the newest second great rune war is on its way. Gallvan, the druid of old is fighting for influence to prevent this war. Now that he has entered the league, you can rain down the hidden strength of the natural world on your enemies!

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- despite the near lack of lore, this took me _**FOREVER**_ to write. I almost had to ask my brother for help on it, because i can't write crap for the natural world. I'm all myths and magic guys. nothing natural here... XD

ty all again for reading and puting up with the lack of stuff i put up... q_q i really wish i were better at backstories... they are my downfall for everything, especially DnD! OH, and before i forget, i noticed someone asked about my youtube channel in the reviews. it is : Beem0b0t. (very original, i know) and i should say, i do minecraft, league, and when i can get steam up again binding of isaac, and terraria. so thats pretty cool i guess... As always ty all for reading again and good night! :D


	26. Shinji, The Blood-Steel Blade

Name: Shinji

age: 25

title: The Blood-Steel Blade

team: 4

classes: Melee/Assasin/Stealth

* * *

Passive - Deadly Nature: When Shinji attacks an enemy at 50% health or less they bleed, taking 4 true damage every second for 5 seconds. The damage doubles upon extra attacks. Stacks cap at 5.

Q - No Escape: Shinji fires a claw made of steel-like blood, that passes through monsters and minions, deals physical damage + (30%) AD, and latches onto enemy champions, pulling him to them. When the claw grabs a champion they become snared For 1.5 seconds.

health: 50/85/120/155/190  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230

W - Stalker's Whim: Shinji becomes stealthed for 4 seconds and gains flat movement speed. Additionally, when he comes out of stealth, he gains AS and the same movement speed for 4 Additional seconds.

health: no cost  
cd: 12 sec  
AS: 25%/40%/55%/70%/85%  
MS: 25/40/55/70/85

E - Exoskeleton: For a large sum of health, Shinji creates an exoskeleton with his steel-like blood, increasing armor and AD by a flat amount, and decreasing the cost of his abilities by a % of health, for 3 seconds.

health: 70/120/170/220/270  
cd: 14 sec  
Flat armor/AD: 20/30/40/50/60  
% health decrease: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%

R - Blood Spikes: For a large amount of health Shinji shoots out his blood, suppressing enemies for 2 seconds and dealing massive physical damage + (50%) AD. After the snare, the enemies are affected by a full stack of his passive, as well as himself.

health: 100/200/300  
cd: 85 seconds  
base damage: 125/250/375

* * *

Lore - The Shadow Isles. A place where mystery runs rampant. Shinji however loves nothing more than to see people run in terror at the sight of him. Although as an assassin he lives in the shadows, his habit of killing publicly shows he wants nothing more than to make sure his name is feared everywhere. In the Shadow Isles he is known as "The Blood-Steel Blade." The reason lies with his oddly metalic blood, which he can control and contort into both weapons and armor. No one truly knows how this happened or where he came from. All that is known is that he adores the sight of blood, whether it be his enemy's' or his own.

Although Shinji shows no actual interest in any aspect of the league, he shows an almost childlike adoration for Evelynn. He often refers to her as "mother" or "Mommy." Although both have allowed for tests to be taken, after much argument and bloodshed, it has been proven that neither have any form of relation at all. Yet still, the only reason for coming to the league he offers is because he wishes, "to please mother."

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- Ain't this guy just the most ADORABLE thing you've ever heard of!? honest to god, i creeped the hell outta myself with this dude... scared the crap outta me...

Again thank you all for reading! and since its morning here when i put this up, GOOD AFTERNOON! :D


	27. GC 6: Magnon, The Steel Elemental

Magnon, The Steel Elemental (Melee, Tank, Fighter, Jungler)

* * *

Passive - Homogenize: Whenever Magnon kills an enemy champio, he steals 1% of their armor and mr and steals .5% on minion and monster kills.  
Q - Gangrenous Strike: Magnon lunges at an enemy champion, dealing physical damage + (40%) AP, applying grievous wounds, and slowing them for 3 seconds.

mana: 45/60/75/90/105 cd: 10 sec base damage: 65/100/135/170/205 slow: 6%/9%/12%/15%/18%  
W - Magnetize: Magnon pulls all nearby enemy units, within 600 ft towards him, dealing magic damage + (30%) AP to them, based on their missing health, when they hit him. Enemy champions are dealt bonus damage based on 10% armor.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100 cd: 9 sec % of health: 8%/10%/12%/14%/16%  
E - Stainless - Passive: Magnon gains bonus Tenacity. Active: Magnon heals for a set amount + (40%) armor and removes all movement impairing effects, but loses the passive effect.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70 cd: 11 sec set heal: 60/80/100/120/140 bonus tenacity: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35%  
R - Reforge - Magnon deals magic damage + (40%) AP to a nearby enemy champion, as well as throwing up surrounding enemies. Magnon permanently gains a small percentage of the damage dealt in this attack as armor and mr. If the enemy champion is killed, he also gains ability power based on the damage dealt.

mana: 120/180/240 cd: 200 sec/160 sec/120 sec base damage: 125/200/275

* * *

Lore:  
Humanity has always been fascinated with the creation of life. Everywhere on Runeterra, there are ancient obelisks, portraying various gods of fertility, of harvest, of life giving rain, and of the endless sea. In the deserts of Shurima, figurines portraying their water god are buried deep beneath the dunes, located on the sites of long-dry oases. In the Voodoo Jungle, there are massive wooden totem poles, detailing the story of the creation of humanity. But this was all old news to Ezreal, the self proclaimed greatest explorer in the world, and he searched high and low for something new, something to blow the scientific community of Valoran away.  
Deep in an ancient, long forgotten crypt, buried beneath the layers of mind boggling technology from the city of Piltover, he found what he was looking for. History was one subject that lagged behind others in Piltover, and so few knew of the "false" gods that the ancient Piltoverans worshiped, and fewer still knew of the very real power they wielded against the non-believers. Unfortunately, Ezreal only knew the former. Upon entering the ancient citadel, the magic in his amulet awoke something beyond human comprehension, something that claims to have not only created Piltover, but Zaun as well. Before historians from either city-states could interrogate the creature, the Institute captured and contained the indestructible and unpredictable demi-god. Now, he fights in the League of Legends, and slowly regains his following of believers, waiting for the moment to bring the heretics to their knees.  
"Rejoice, my followers! The true god has returned!" - Magnon, shortly before being captured

* * *

In game quotes (because that seems to be the thing to do):  
(Character Selection): The heathens will beg mercy!  
(Attacking): Bring them down! A show of strength Fear the true god! Imminent demise  
(Moving): No one stops a god! They are beneath me The earth itself will quake in fear I can hear them screaming already  
(Taunt): You dare face a god! I am eternal! I have torn stronger men than you to pieces!  
(Joke): No one expects the Piltoveran Inquisition

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- This took two times to do, cuz my computer is a dick!

- Yet another awesome champ from jacnolie and yet another awesome compliment from him as well! I actually changed some things on him but i only thought that they would help him for the best. If there is anything that you would like for me to change jac you know how to contact me but either way i hope people who read it find him as interesting as i do.

- I must apologize for my very slow updating skills but school is getting a bit on the difficult side, so if you guys can bear with me updates will eventually come back on track. Did you guys know biology is hard?

Thank you all again for reading and putting up with my lack of time for this champ fic, im trying as hard as i can with it and this is a late night anyway. thank you all for reading and have a good night! :D


	28. GC 7: Exodus, The Lost Mage

Exdous,The Lost Mage

Classes: ranged/mage

Passive - Lost Knowledge: Exdous gains AP based on 12% ,+ 1% per level, of his Mana.

Q - Mana ShockWave: Exdous sends a shockwave in a line, that travels 500 units, dealing magic damage (+35% of his AP and 7% of his Mana) and slowing enemies it hits for 3 seconds.

CD: 12 sec  
Damage: 60/80/100/120/140  
Slow: 10/15/20/25/30%  
Mana: 75/85/95/105/115

W - Mana Trap: Exdous traps a targeted enemy champion, rooting them for 2 seconds, and deals magic damage (+35% of his AP and 10% of his Mana)

CD: 10 sec  
Damage: 75/80/85/90/95  
Mana: 75/100/125/150/175

E - Study: After channeling for 2 seconds Exdous heals himself for a set amount (+ 10% of his maximum mana) and gains AP based on a % of his mana for 10 seconds.

CD: 20 sec  
Heal: 100/150/200/250/300

R - Obledora: Exdous puts a % of his mana into a single attack, dealing magic damage based a % of the mana used + (50%) AP, in a 1000 unit range. If Obledora hits an enemy with less then 50% of there maximum health, they are stunned for a short time. Exdous is unable to move for 2.5 seconds after casting Obledora.

CD: 180/150/120  
Stun: 2/2.5/3

* * *

Lore:

No one truly knows were Exdous came from, not even himself. Now Exodus joins the league to find out who he is. His power of mana control and knowledge of practically everything on Runeterra, and many other worlds as well, lead to speculation that he is a latent god. Exodus himself doubts any inquirey of himself and such a high placement. However, Nothing will stop the lord of magic from searching for his true meaning. Currently he has befriended Xerath and Syndra, in hopes that their powerful magic might open some doors as to where he comes from.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- Not to seem rude but i'll need a bit more than what was offered to complete a champ. I mean all i do is shave off rough edges, but i'm not that good at lores. :/ Either way, he still seems like a good concept and i think he has some really nice potential. I hope i didn't change anything that might make you angry.

- ALSO! i will not change the "mana" damage back to "mana regen" because mana regen is quite substantially harder to calculate into damage than mana. Mana regen and health regen are percentages in they're own rights, so putting a percent as a percent is like a double negative for me right now, or in and of itself... i'll ask my math teacher tuesday. -

AS always thank you all for reading and thank Harry1817 for his awesome champion, AND I BETTER NOT SEE ANYBODY SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A REHASH OF RYZE! :( we gon' fight den. have a good night anyways though! :D


	29. Grif, The Guardian of the Desert

Name: Grif

Age: ?

Title: The Guardian of the Desert

Team: 4

Classes: Ranged/Pusher

* * *

Passive - Piercing Bullets: Every 10 seconds, Grif's next 6 basic attacks gain 10% armor pen and through enemies.

Q - Desert Reflexes: For 3 seconds Grif gains AS and will dodge incoming attacks.

mana: 20/40/60/80/100  
cd: 8 sec  
AS boost: 25%/40%/55%/70%/85%

W - Quicksand: Grif loosens the soil of an area, 500 ft across, that deals magic damage + (20%) AP every second to enemies inside and slows, over 5 seconds.

mana: 60/75/90/105/120  
cd: 12 sec  
damage per sec: 24/40/56/72/88  
slow: 12%/24%/36%/48%/60%

E - Ghost Hound: Grif summons a dog that will sits and wait for an enemy to appear. It will charge the nearest enemy and bite them, slowing them by 5% for 2 seconds and dealing twice grif's basic attack damage. Each dog will wait a minute before dissipating.

mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 20 sec

R - Sandstorm: Grif summons a storm that slows, blinds and deals magic damage every second + (40%) AP to enemies within.

mana: 50/65/80 per sec  
cd: 25 sec/20 sec/15 sec  
base damage: 75/100/125  
slow: 12%/24%/36%  
duration: 3 sec/4 sec/5 sec

* * *

Lore - The Shurima Desert holds some of the most dangerous and hostile terrain in all of valoran. With quicksand, steep cliffs, and fearsome creatures of all kinds, Shurima holds a very high mortality rate. Almost everyone, no matter how prepared they are, have died upon entering this god forsaken landscape. That, or gone mad from the heat and fear of death. However, those who have survived regail stories of a man named Grif. A man with the ability to create and quell sandstorms, to control the very quicksand that engulfs anybody foolish enough to set foot in the desert. None have ever seen this man's face, let alone heard him speak. None, but Ezreal. On a particularly dangerous trek, the adventurer in question had gotten himself cornered by what he described as a pack of wolves that blended with the wind. The man culled the dogs and warned Ezreal of the dangers in Shurima. He claims that the man told him to leave Shurima, for he would not find what he was looking for, so long as he was there.

The man self-titled himself as the 'Guardian of Shurima' and everyone who comes to claim its hidden treasures will befall a fate far worse than the lost kingdom itself. To gain the influence to protect Shurima's secrets, Grif the Guardian of the Desert joins the Leagu of Legends. Any and all in his way will feel the wrath of the lost kingdom's final guardian.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- This is the last update for quite a while, i just wanted to get something out so i could appease some of the people who were waiting for this!

- This champion holds the record for most name changes. (4)

- I was debating whether or not i would make him a carry but then i decided i liked pushers better.

AS always thank you all for reading, I really appreciate all the support! It all helps if you review, but honestly im just happy that this has become so popular! ^^


	30. Niflas, The Fleeting Shadow

Name: Niflas

Age: 26

Title: The Fleeting Shadow

Team: 4

Classes: Melee/Assassin/Stealth

* * *

Passive - Fake out: The next attack or ability that will kill Niflas nullifies damage over time effects and turns him stealthed for 3 seconds, leaving him at 1 health. This ability cannot be used for 2 minute after use.

Q - shadow step: Niflas teleports behind an enemy or ally. If Niflas teleports behind an enemy, he strikes their vitals, dealing magic damage + (40%) AP, and blinding them for 2 seconds.

mana: 60/75/90/105/120  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 60/100/140/180/220

W - Endeavor: Niflas strikes an enemy with his own shadow, incredibly hard, dealing a % of his target's current health + (40%) AP as magic damage.

mana: 70/80/90/100/110  
cd: 7 sec  
% of health: 8%/10%/12%/14%/16%

E - Pursuit: Passively, Niflas gains flat movement speed when moving towards enemy champions. When activated, Niflas teleports to an area. If that area is outside of enemy sight, he becomes stealthed for 6 seconds. If not, he gains double the movement speed for 6 seconds.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 10 sec  
Flat MS: 20/35/50/65/80

R - Nightfall: Niflas shades the map for a short period and puts himself and his allies in stealth for a short time. Additionally, enemy champions lose a % of their armor and MR for 12 seconds.

mana: 120/160/200  
cd: 120 sec/110 sec/100 sec  
shade duration: 1 sec/2 sec/3 sec  
stealth duration: 4 sec/5 sec/6 sec  
% stat decrease: 25%/50%/75%

* * *

Lore - Among the ranks of Zed's trainees, none exelled at the art of the shadows quite as well as Niflas. After spending a great deal of his life being an orphan, Niflas found Zed's hidden dojo to find a way to wreak havoc on those who have wronged him. His life was filled with loss and hatred, having become an orphan from the Noxian and Ionian war. His family were killed and he himself was taken to Noxus as a servant and eventual servant. After 8 years of servitude, Niflas snuck into his "owner's" room, slit his throat, and fled. As well as killing his master, he stole enough money to return to Ionia. However, his escape has left him more traumatized than anything, having been forced to kill a number of Noxians that got in his way. When Niflas returned to Ionia, he had become cold and paranoid. By the time he entered as one of Zed's trainees, he always kept himself wary of his fellow trainees and especially zed.

After 6 years of training under zed, he had already reached par with zed's own skills. However, Niflas preferred to stay with skills more suited to stealth and escape. Using the new techniques, coupled with the fact that he doesn't trust anyone, he was able to spy on his master and find any secrets that he hid. Due to his untrustin nature he was not surprised to find corruption in zed's plan- to overthrow the Kinkou. Knowing all too well what revenge caused and how his new master would react to his spying, Niflas attempted to flee the dojo. Zed, on the other had, knew full well of Niflas's habits, and made out to killing him at night, to keep his plans a secret. Confronting Niflas as he slept, Zed made to behead him, before realizing that the being before him was nothing but a mere shadow clone. In the heat of the confusion and with the night as his veil, Niflas ran as far from the dojo as he could, before planning his next moves. Informing the Kinkou of Zed's volatile plot, Niflas now works as an emissary of shadow and a spy, in an effort to keep Zed at bay.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- this guy took alot longer than expected due to delays and i was lucky to be able to get this guy out. I hope you enjoy him because he caused quite a bit of controversy in my life, regarding family and school work. But i suppose as long as people enjoy my work, it is all worth it in the end! ^_^

Thank yo all for reading and again reviews are always very nice things to get for me. they really make my day. HELL ILL EVEN TAKE FLAMES! just means i've become popular enough to be hated on! :D


	31. Sylvan, The Constant Dreamer

Name: Sylvan

Age: 19

Title: The Constant Dreamer

Team: 4

Classes: Range/Support/Mage

* * *

Passive - Mind Numbing: Sylvan's basic attacks decrease AD, AP, and Mr by 2, stacking 5 + 1 per level times, for 8 seconds.

Q - Nightmares: Sylvan targets an enemy, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP and fearing them, for 2 sec.

mana: 65/80/95/110/125  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230

W - Daydreams: Sylvan targets an ally, healing them + (50%) AP, and giving them a flat boost to their AP and AD for 5 seconds.

mana: 65/80/95/110/125  
cd: 12 sec  
base heal: 70/110/150/190/230

E - Insomnia: Sylvan can either remove movement impairing effects from an ally, and give them 20% tenacity for 3 seconds, or slow's an enemy's movement speed and attack speed, for 5 seconds.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 14 sec/13 sec/12 sec/11 sec/10 sec  
% slow: 8%/12%/16%/20%/24%

R - Torrent of Dreams: Sylvan summons an 800 foot wide area that stuns people within 200 ft of the center, and fears those on the outside, as well as dealing magic damage + (40%) AP.

mana: 175/200/225  
cd: 220 sec/180 sec/140 sec  
base damage: 125/250/375  
stun/fear duration: 2 sec/2.5 sec/3 sec

* * *

Lore - There is an ancient race of wizards,that are said to live between worlds. Each wizard is charged with the power to control and hide the dreams of a world. The difference of these guardians from others is that they do not protect the physical plane, rather than makes sure that the mental plane stays withing balance. The main job of these sorcerers is to protect the inhabitants of their planet from their own darkest desires. Sometimes, rarely, one person's or many people's dreams can become to strong to suppress, and the dream keeper must take action. Valoran is charged with Sylvan, The constant Dreamer.

A downside of being a dream keeper, is that they are not allowed dreams of their own, However, Sylvan has always had the ability. Because he can have dreams and control them at the same time, he has the potential to be one of the most powerful dream keepers ever. However, due to being raised not to seek power, but to keep it in balance, he has suppressed his powers. Although, the extra power he gains makes his job easier. To stay at maximum potential at all times, he wears a blindfold over his eyes. He does so to remain in a trance-like state, both increasing his power, and robbing him of his sight from lack of use. However, by using his powers he can read and identify other people's mindscapes, whether it be in battle on the Fields of Justice or to keep ideas of power from running rampant.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- IT IS SO LATE RIGHT NOW! and i am soooooo tired... x_x BUT now that we have reached the end of yet another team, i have to make the thank you page before i go cry myself to sleep from over work... q_q

thank you all for reading and reviewing... i really appreciate all of this guys! you have no idea how awesome it makes me feel to come to this thing and see the amount of feedback and views i get! ^^


	32. Thank you page 4

HELLO AND WELCOME TO BEEM0B0T'S THANK YOU PAGE!

today features no major updates but i still can't tell you guys how much this means to me, just getting all this awesome feedback and all these awesome comments, suggestions, and compliments. It just feels so amazing and awesome and yummy for my feetsy's! ^-^

* * *

EDIT!

as it turns out, i failed to put out the next team names in the thank you page. SO here they are now!

1 - Nibbles, The Furious Hare

2 - Oliver, The Wandering Spectre

3 - Argent, The Golden Crusader

4 - Xilfax, The Leeching Plague

5 - Shirai, The Great Amazon.

these are the next five champions i will presenting, however, due to my lazyness, their lores have yet to be constructed. And i apologize...

* * *

As always, special thanks goes to these reviewers!

* * *

My league buddy and fellow champ creator, Jacnolie - with 2 reviews

A guest who asked for my youtube account since i do that - with one review

harry1817 who sent me his champion as well as reviewing - with 2 reviews

JessesanMan who almost gave me a heart attack by giving - 7 reviews (also holds record for most reviews in one day on this thing.)

MYSELF! - with 2 because i'm apparently so needy that i have to review myself...

tha potato who told me that this is not a fanfic, to which i reply, patience young padawon. I must reveal the characters before the story lest people get confused by all this crazyness.

AND FINALLY!

XoverMasta, who almost gave jessesanMan a run for his money with 5 reviews. (also almost giving me a heart attack mind...)

* * *

I would like to thank you all for your support of this thing i do in my spare time, and i would like to hope you all a good night as i sleep and spend the rest of my spring break uploading videos, here - user/Beem0b0t?feature=mhee

and post more champs and fics, here - s/8565272/1/The-newest-to-the-league

i wish you all a good night or a good day, because this is beem0b0t signing out, peace out. :D


	33. Nibbles, The Furious Hare

Name: Nibbles

Age: 28

Title: The Furious Hare

Team: 5

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Carry(?)

* * *

Passive - Bunny Hop: Nibbles gains 5 rage for attacking and 3 rage for being attacked. For every 1 rage, Nibbles gains .5% AS and MS. At 50 rage, Nibbles will start to deal bonus damage with his auto attacks, equal to 10% of his MS.

Q - Spring Loaded: Nibbles unleashes a heavy kick, that deals massive physical damage + (50%) AD and launches the target into the air.

cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 80/130/180/230/280

W - Duck and Weave - Nibbles gains a defensive stance, dodging incoming attacks for 3 seconds. However, Nibbles loses a % of his AD and crit chance while Duck and Weave is active.

cd: 14 sec  
stat decrease: 40%/34%/28%/22%/16%

E - Mach Punch: Nibbles punches a target with lightning speed, dealing physical damage equal to a % of his AD, and gaining half of the rage he would get for a normal attack.

cd: 1 sec  
% of AD: 50%/60%/70%/80%/90%

R - Forest Rush/Thumper: Nibbles jumps to an area within 1000 feet, charging his strength when he lands, gaining AD, AS, and MS and 10 rage per second for 10 seconds. After he lands he can use Thumper while Forest Rush is active. Thumper hits one target and launches them away, dealing physical damage + (50%) AD + 3 for every 1 rage point.

cd: 120 sec/90 sec/60 sec  
stat increase: 45%/60%/75%  
base damage: 300/360/420

* * *

Lore - Being an anthropomorphic hare, there isn't really much that people take seriously about him. Nibbles was a hare used for testing in zaun, spending his days as a lab rat of sorts. Through random tests and exposure to various chemicals, he has gained a level of intelligence and strength unmatched by most humans. However, despite these tests and attributes, Nibbles remained docile, until one test. He was to have his DNA mixed with that of a human's, which caused his body to greatly, and painfully, mutate. Crashing and writhing through the labs out of pain, Nibbles fled from the lab, to a forest just outside of zaun.

Living and traveling in the forests for years, Nibbles grew a hatred of humans and anything else that thought they were better than him. He unleashed his anger on anything that got in his way, crushing skulls and plantlife as he went. Then he happened upon what seemed like a little purple girl with a giant purple hat, talking to a butterfly. Approaching cautiously, he didn't know what to expect. But hearing her bubbly laughter calmed the storm of rage inside him. Introducing herself as the Fae Sorceress, Lulu, seeing no danger in him, treated him as a pet of sorts. Confused but happy, Nibbles followed Lulu wherever she went, eventually bringing him to the league. Now he joins the League to protect the only one he has deemed good in the world of Valoran from the danger that runs rampant. With an anger unmatched and strength unleashed, Nibbles joins the League of Legends to knock down anyone who thinks themselves strong.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- THIS! is my favorite champion that i've made. XD It had to be done, this model has always made me feel good inside. An anthropomorphic rabbit that kicks anyone's butt.

- Im not sure if this guy can count as a carry, and i know full well what a carry is so anyone who says he cant carry as melee is full of shit, so if you guys think he is just a fighter or an actual descent carry, let me know ok?

thank you all for reading thus far, i really appreciate the progress this has made. ^^ Im beem0b0t, signing out, Peace out. :D


	34. Oliver, The Spectral Wanderer

Name: Oliver

Age: 16 (technically)

Title: The Spectral Wanderer

Team: 5

Classes: Ranged/Support/Mage/Stealth

* * *

Passive - Intangible: Every 8 seconds, Oliver gains a shield that negates oncoming damage from large monsters, champions or towers.

Q - Faze Shift: Oliver changes the sensitivity of an ally or an enemy champion, decreasing the damage taken by the ally, or increasing the damage taken by the enemy by a % for 4 seconds.

mana: 70/95/110/125/140  
cd: 13 sec  
% change: 6%/12%/18%/24%/30%

W - Invisibility: For a large sum of mana, Oliver can turn himself or one of his allied champions invisible for a short time.

mana: 100/125/150/175/200  
cd: 13 sec/12 sec/11 sec/10 sec/9 sec  
duration: 3 sec/4 sec/5 sec/6 sec/7 sec

E - Ectoplasm: Oliver launches an orb of ectoplasm at an area, that deals magic damage + (30%) and slows enemies it hits for 3 seconds, in a 500 ft radius.

mana: 110/130/150/170/190  
cd: 9 sec  
base damage: 100/170/240/310/380  
slow %: 16%/22%/28%/34%/40%

R - Haunt: After 3 seconds cast time, Oliver will deal magic damage to all enemies based on a % of their missing health + (50%) AP, and fear them for 2 seconds.

mana: 220/260/300  
cd: 180 sec/160 sec/140 sec  
% of health: 10%/16%/22%

* * *

Lore - Nothing is known about the Oliver. All that has been made clear, is that he is a playful ghost, with psychic powers, he can talk to other ghosts and undead, and can turn things invisible. He appeared at the League, haunting sleeping summoners and champions alike. People thought it was Nocturne at it again, but he made a mistake. Haunting a summoner beyond his skill level of magic, he was caught and almost dispatched of. He pleaded for them to hear him out. Oliver came to the league to find magic that could reveal his past.

Oliver finally got the league to strike up a deal with him. He would participate in battles on the Fields and he would recieve his help. Although he looks young, his skills with magic are very powerful. He may lack the war hardened resolve and the skill of other champions, but that doesn't mean he should be underestimated. When it cokes down to a fight he can be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- i tried very hard to get this guy out tonight.

- he is one of my favorite champs cause he has one of the weirdest kits to me.

- i think his damage stuff may be a little over what i intended so tell me if it needs changing please.

other than that, thank you all for reading thus far! The next three in this team are already done so they should come shortly, depending on how much free time i have! Thank you all so much! :)


	35. Argent, the Golden Crusader

Name: Argent

Age: 58

Title: The Golden Crusader

Team: 5

Classes: Melee/Tank/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Charge!: Every 14 seconds Argent's next basic attack will launch him at an enemy, dealing 30% bonus damage, and slowing the target by 30% for 2 seconds. For "Charge!" to activate, the enemy has to be from 400 ft to 600 ft away.

Q - Crusader strike: Argent strikes a target with an imbued sword, dealing a % of Argent's max health as magic damage + (30%) AD and AP. Depending on what stance he is using, crusader strike will have different effects. When infallible defense is active, crusader strike will stun the target. When Onslaught is active, Crusader Strike will return life based on the damage.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 10 sec  
% of health: 8%/16%/24%/32%/40%  
stun duration: 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2  
% of health return: 8%/16%/24%/32%/40%

W - Infallible Defense:  
Passive: Argent gains a small % of his AD and APinto his Armor and MR, respectively.

Active: Argent gains a boost to his health and mana regen for 5 seconds.

mana: 50/65/80/95/110  
cd: 8 sec  
passive boost: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%  
active boost: .5%/1%/1.5%/2%/2.5%

E - Onslaught:  
Passive: Argent gains a small % of his Armor and MR into his AD and AP, respectively.

Active: Argent gains a boost to his life steal and spell vamp for 5 seconds.

mana: 50/65/80/95/110  
cd: 8 sec  
passive boost: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%  
active boost: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%

R - No Quarter: Argent signals an army to charge in one direction, 400 ft wide, up to 800 ft. The charge deals magic damage + (50%) AD and AP to enemies in the way and stun for 2 seconds. Additionally, his next attack, regardless of cooldown, will activate his passive.

mana: 120/160/200  
cd: 120 sec/100 sec/80 sec  
base damage: 240/320/400

* * *

Lore - Argent, as a young soldier, was never the strongest or toughest, but he could always think on his toes to use what he had. He would never run from a fight, and his resourcefulness made him an incredibly tough opponent. No matter how many times he experienced a loss, he would never give up. during adolescence, his house and village was burned down during a Noxian raid. Once happy, his heart grew to be hard as stone as he sought vengeance against Noxus. Joining the Demacian army as an orphaned teenager, his dream coming to fruition. Although he trained harder than most other soldiers, he never proved to be the best at anything. If anything, he was an average soldier, but what made him stand out was his amazing ability to transition from defense and offense in combat. He always was able to change his fighting style quickly to either win his battles or at least end them at stalemates.

His determination and skill quickly launched him up the ranks, until he became captain of his own special defense unit. His greatest achievement was a battle against the Noxian army. He was able to hold line, until the Demacian army came for back-up, and they pushed them away. Now he brings his aid on the fields for Demacia and all their people, to keep peace, and return all of the pain Noxus has caused on Valoren.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- this guy was a pretty cool idea that I catually made on the fly just after oliver. He was entirely new and I liked the idea. Kinda reminds me of the paladin I played in World of Warcraft. Just enough tankiness and sustain to be able to deal the damage necessary!

any way I have today and tomorrow off, so I hope to get the next one in as well! thank you all for watching and have a good night! :)


	36. Xilfax, The Living Plague

name: Xilfax

Age: ?

Title: The Living Plague

Team: 5

Classes: Ranged/Mage/Pusher

* * *

Passive - Death and Decay: Basic attacks 12 magic damage + 20% AP, per second. Death and Decay also has bonus effects with his other abilities.

Q - Smog: Xilfax unleashes a cloud of poison that lasts 5 seconds and deals magic damage + (30%) AP while enemies are inside of it. when enemies leave smog, they are also inflicted by his passive.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 9 sec  
base damage: 24/40/56/62/70

W - Pestilence: Xilfax spreads his poison through a chain of 6 enemies, dealing magic damage + (30%) AP. If an enemy is afflicted by Xilfax's passive, they take 25% more damage, and refresh his passive.

mana: 65/80/95/110/125  
cd: 9 sec  
base damage: 80/120/160/200/240

E - Crippling Fever: Xilfax boils the blood of all nearby enemies, dealing magic damage + (60%) AP. If an enemy is afflicted by Xilfax's passive, they are slowed for 3 seconds.

mana: 60/65/70/75/80  
cd: 9 sec  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230  
slow: 6%/12%/18%/24%/30%

R - Draining Sickness: Xilfax drains the life of an enemy champion, dealing magic damage + (40%) AP every second for 4 seconds, and being healed by 50% of the damage dealt. Additionally, if the enemy is afflicted by Xilfax's passive, the damage is increased by 40%.

mana: 100/150/200  
cd: 110 sec/90 sec/70 sec  
base damage: 75/125/175

* * *

Lore - As a living plague, Xilfax has an inept ability to kill any living thing he touches. His ancient plague has earned him the title of a demigod among those of the Black Isles. His mighty influence has spread across all of Runeterra, let alone Valoren. Initially, Xilfax was sealed away in an urn. However, he was not left without a means to plague the outer world. He left behind a bit of a controllable poison, so he could find a host to continue his plague. Over the years, his plague spread to certain areas, feeding on sickness and death, making him more powerful by the second. He was not alone in this endeavor. His host to the plague, Mordekaiser, spread the plague where he could not. He left an ancient pestilence on the Trolls of Kumungu, Destroyed a number of yordles with his illness, pushing them far into the mountains and separating them from the rest of Valoren, and set free a black scourge to feed on the bottom of the sea.

After centuries of growing strength and lying in wait, he finally broke his seal. Summoners of the League soon became aware of the threat and tried to apprehend him, But to no avail. Out of a weird twist of events, Xilfax decided to spare them, on the condition that he could enter and fight in the League of Legends. The summoners of the League had no choice but to accept his conditions, for fear of their lives. Xilfax now fights in the league, however his true intentions remain hidden, deep in a cloud of death and decay.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- this guy has gone through the most title changes out of all of my champions: 3 changes, before I stuck with the Living Plague.

- His name comes from my Smurf whom I have ignored for a while now.

- He also connects with the most champions so far, well... he is second to that of Seifer, but his is in his story for later ;) Xilfax connects with pre-remake Trundle, Mordekaiser, Kartus (to an extent), Nautilus, and my own champion Kairne, as well as the rest of the yordles technically.

- The last person for this team is pre-written but i think ill hold onto her for another week. I mean, i have all the time in the world and i want to at least start the next team before i finish this one. Im sure you guys understand.

Thank you all for watching, and if you like my ideas leave a review! they always make me feel warm and fuzzy... I also don't mind if you flame, but please keep it PG. :)


	37. Shirai, The Great Amazon

Name: Shirai

Age: 24

Title: The Great Amazon

Team: 5

Classes: Melee/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Jungle Ferocity: When Shirai attacks in the fog of war or in bushes, her basic attacks deal 20% bonus damage as true damage.

Q - Wiles of Woman: Shirai tempts a target with her charms, causing them to become taunted for a short time. Additionally, Shirai will gain a boost to her armor and mr while the target is taunted.

cd: 20 sec/19 sec/18 sec/17 sec/16 sec  
duration: 1.2 sec/1.4 sec/1.6 sec/1.8 sec/2 sec  
slat boost: 15/20/25/30/35/40

W - Crippling Venom: Shirai's basic attacks slow enemies and deal magic damage for 2 seconds. Each basic attack will multiply the damage, slow, and duration, up to 3 times as strong.

damage per hit: 9/12/15/18/21/24  
slow %: 2%/3%/4%/5%/6%

E - One Fell Swoop: Shirai jumps at a target and slices them, dealing physical damage + (60%) AD and giving her a 4 second boost to attack speed. Additionally, if she uses the ability from a bush, she slows the target for 35% for 3 seconds.

cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 65/100/135/170/205  
AS boost: 30%/45%/60%/75%/90%

R - Running Wild: Shirai lets out a wild roar, giving herself bonus AD and Armor pen for 10 seconds. Additionally, during Running Wild, Shirai's basic attacks give her bonus attack speed and movement speed, up to 10 times as strong.

cd: 100 sec/90 sec/80 sec  
% stat boost: 30%/50%/70%  
% boost per hit: 4%/6%/8%

* * *

Lore - In Kumungu, there are very few humans. Those that survive there, live in a tribe known as the Korgamme. They are a tribe of hunters, shamans, and farmes who try to live as detached from the rest of Valoren as possible. Their culture is heavily based on challenges and violence. The tribes people will challenge each other for space, food, other privileges, and most importantly, marriage. If a man wanted to marry a woman, he would have to challenge her for the right, and vice versa. Shirai is the first of all amazons to have never lost a fight and in turn, remain unwed. While she is incredibly beautiful, she is also a terrifying combatant. She has always been a free spirit and as such has trained herself never to back down and to always fight to win.

Growing tired of the same constant battles in her tribe, she left Kumungu in search of new battle and variety. She was quickly shunned and disowned from her tribe for these actions, but she cared not. Travelling far and wide she earned many different titles, such as: The Terror of Targon, The Frost Slayer of Freljord, The wild Runner of Demacia, The Scourge of the Isles, and many more. It was in Ionia, against Udyr, that she was closest to her first defeat. They ended their fight a draw, either side unable to gain any leeway. With newfound vigor, she inquired where such a bear of a man could fight so freely to be this amazing. Respectfully, Udyr introduced her to the League of Legends; the most free and violent arena he had ever entered. For this new thrill, Shirai, The Great Amazon now enters the league, sword held high, to remain undefeated and go down in history.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- Initially, I was going to make shirai's q create a temporary bush for a few seconds, but I thought it would fit her character more being as beautiful as she is, to just seduce people back into the bushes so she can cut them up.

- Shirai has a hidden passive where when she uses her q on other female champions, they will deal 10 more damage from basic attacks while taunted. (because of anger XD)

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! OMG YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO MEEEEEE! COFFE AT NIGHT IS A BAD IDEA GUUUUUUUYSSSSSSAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!


	38. Thank you page 5

Hello everyone and welcome to my thank you page!

veritably, I have never been so honored in my life, which Is kinda sad, to have made it this far and have so many people looking out for this fic I am preparing!

I literally don't know what I would do if I didn't have all of you guys reading and reviewing. This is a great outlet for me, it helps me stay sane, and it gives me something to look out for, with myself not being good at athletics or mathletics. XD IN essence, this makes my day! so again, I thank you guys. I work very hard to complete these guys, so maybe I can start something bigger for you all!

* * *

Without further ado, HERE ARE THE NEXT CHAMPS!

1 - Protius, The Knight of Truth

2 - Ryuodon, The Immortal Gladiator

3 - Kjartan, The Dragon Slayer

4 - Lelty, The Arcane Trickster

5 - Delvin, The Keyper

THOSE WHO THINK DELVIN'S TITLE IS STUPID HAVEN'T STAYED UP ON A SATURDAY BRAINSTORMING IDEAS WHILE PLAYING LEAGUE OF LEGENDS AND WATCHING ADVENTURE TIME!

* * *

AND LASTLY! THOSE WHO HAVE COMMENTED!

Chromyx - there is no need to be jealous I pull these guys straight out my ass XD

GUEST - why does everyone not like the name overkill? granted it may be a little unimaginative on my part, but the point is he in named after what he does, and the fact he no longer has a name.

KINICE995 - Garrick's ult needed to be nerfed, I'm glad you pointed that out. HOWEVER! reading and leaguing at the same time can be hazardous to one's gaming potential! do be more careful next time summoner.

XoverMasta - keeping a steady flow of reviews! Special thanks are in order for those days I wake up and see a very kind review from you!

danielevangelista35 - the periods had to be taken out, I am sorry. BUT I will have your guest champ up in a bit, and Nibbles e probably should be nerfed, but im too lazy to figure out new scaling XD

* * *

FINALLY! my last thanks to you all, I don't think there are words to describe the feeling I get when I see a new review, some new input, or a new guest champion. Just the creativity of it all goes a long way guys! Speaking of which, this fic got two new favorites and followers and also reached 1k views! This may not seem like a major goal to some people with big fics out there already, but as a relatively new fanfiction writer this is an awesome feeling! THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH! This is beem0b0t, saying have a good night or good morning, and PEACE OUT! :D


	39. Protius, The Knight of Truth

Name: Protius

Age: 29

Title: The Knight of Truth

Team: 6

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Assassin

* * *

Passive - Courage: After using an ability, his next 3 attacks will deal 40% splash damage. Multiple uses of abilities add extra uses of his passive, 2 extra uses after the initial 3.

Q - Truth: Protius strikes in a circle, dealing magic damage + (70%) AP and (30%) AP. If the ability hits an enemy, he gains MS for 6 seconds. If Protius stays out of combat for 5 seconds, Truth will deal 30% bonus damage when it is next used.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 60/90/120/150/180  
MS boost: 15%/18%/21%/24%/27%

W - Honor: Protius guards with his sword, blocking the next incoming basic attack from a champion or a turret. The shield itself lasts 4 seconds, and if it is broken, Protius gains Armor for 6 seconds.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 8 sec  
armor boost: 15%/18%/21%/24%/27%

E - Virtue: Protius thrust out at an enemy, dealing physical damage + (30%) AP and (70%) AP. If Protius hits a champion with this ability, he gains AD for 6 seconds. Additionally, if Protius kills an enemy with this ability the cooldown is reduced to 1.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 60/90/120/150/180  
AD boost: 20/25/30/35/40

R - All for One: Protius charges for 3 seconds, gaining a boost to his MS, Armor, and AD for a short time. For each second spent charging he will gain a boost, starting with his Movement speed, then his Armor, and ending with his Attack Damage.

mana: 120/160/200  
cd: 120/100/80  
duration: 6 sec/ 8 sec/ 10 sec

* * *

Lore - There was an organization of four knights in Demacia. Each represented a different value of their knight's code: Courage, Truth, Honor, and Virtue. Each knight had a past before their organization. Their full titles were as follows: Zelos of Ionia: The Knight of Honor, Metix of Piltover, The Knight of Virtue, Mardock or Freljord, The Kight of Courage, and Protius of Demacia, The Knight of Truth. Being the youngest, Protius was the least skilled of the swordsmen. However, he was trained by his comrades to hone different fighting styles from their parts of Valoran, so that he may live up to his title. Alone, they excelled in different areas of combat, But when they were together, their fighting styles all complimented each other's, flowing around Protius's skill with them all to create a most devastating team.

Tragedy befell them, however, when they were faced up against the assassin, Vassler. Unable to confront them all together, he used trickery and evasion to separate them and take the down one by one. Three of the four knights were slain, save for Protius, who, after a close fight, was spared. Vassler left Protius alive, and with few words to go by, "You are the Knight of Truth, and yet you know so little about what is the truth and what is a lie... When you find reality in this world, meet me again and then I will kill you." Protius returned to Demacia with confusion and suspicion as to who and what he should believe. Crestfallen that he failed to protect his brothers in arms, he left Demacia in search of truth and strength for his next encounter with Vassler. After years, Protius's name resurfaced and entered in the league. Some say it is because Vassler waits for him there, and others say, it is because the League hides something from the rest of Valoran.

* * *

HYPER CHAMP NOTES! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!

- there is a snipet about one of the main story plots for my fic-to-be in Protius's lore. Maybe it will lead to something spectacular, or maybe it will lead to something horrible. who knows.

- THIS MOTHER FUCKER'S ULT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I have literally scribbled it out so many times... but this guy is no where near the next person on the list when it comes to mess ups o.o or the next person either... let's just say I messed up a lot on this chapter...

- ALSO me and my friends are making a ranked team, and need names for our team. I wanted to see what you guys thought would be good, send me some input. who knows we may just become the next TSM XD (highly unlikely *cough cough*...)

- I also started updates on a previous fic for minecraft I made in 2012. It is called Lilian and Steve so if you are interested, you can come by and read it. and if you don't want to, then feel free to post and constructive criticism, or your own idea's for champions!

- I am planning to TRY to update on the weekends, whether it be on Saturdays or Sundays. That is assuming that I have finished the lore by the time the week is up...

- school is out the 24 so I should be able to play more league and more updates then, and hell I may even be able to start the actual story by summer! My league name for those who wanted it is: Beem0b0t, on the NA server! so for all the EUW and EU... Nordic I think...? fans I apologize... BUT HEY ALL THE NA ONES RIGHT!? RIGHT? right...?

#THANKYOUALLSOMUCHFORREADINGANDI LOVEYOUALLSOMUCHNOHOMOTHOIMEANNOTUNLESSYOURINTOTHA TKINDOFTHINGOMGCOFFEEANDPEPSIYOUGUYSSHOULDTOTALLYT RYITITSJUSTSOGOODFORSTAYINUPAT12:00AMLIKEAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D 


	40. Kjartan, The Dragon Slayer

Name: Kjartan

Age: 25

Title: The Dragon Slayer

Team: 6

Classes: Melee/Fighter/Tank

* * *

Passive - Mindless Rage: For every 1% of missing health Kjartan gains .5% Life Steal and Spell Vamp. Additionally, When Kjartan reaches 50% health, he gains 15% tenacity.

Q - Caliburn: Magic Aura: Active-passive, Kjartan gains 12% + 1% per level tenacity after magic aura is activated. When activated, Kjartan gains a shield that protects for a set amount + (40%) AP

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 8 sec  
base shield: 80/120/160/200/240

W - Caliburn: Mana Burn: Active-passive, Kjartan gains 1.2% + 1% per level health and mana regen after mana burn is activated. When activated, Kjartan stuns an enemy, while dealing magic damage equal to the amount of mana used for the ability + (30%) AP.

mana: 8%/12%/16%/20%/24% current mana  
cd: 10 sec  
stun duration: 1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25

E - Caliburn: Leveling Slash: Active-passive, Kjartan attacks deal damage to nearby enemies based on a % of his AD after leveling slash is activated. When activated, Kjartan deals physical damage + (60%) AD to enemies in a cone.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 60/100/140/180/220

R - Caliburn: Resonance: Active-passive, Kjartan gains 12% + 1% per level bonus armor after Resonance is activated. When activated, Kjartan gains an aura that deals magic damage to nearby enemies for 5 seconds, based on a % of their max health, + (1% per) 50 AP.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 9 sec  
% of health as damage: 5%/6%/7%/8%/9%

* * *

Lore - As a child in Freljord, Kjartan was always thin and thought of as a weakling. Growing in a barbarian clan, he was forced to learn the arts of battle, which he welcomed with open arms. His skills were never actually used even though he was an excellent fighter. The village itself was always under constant threat of dragon attack. The barbarians of the village were only just able to push them back each time. While the dragons would only be warded off, the barbarians slowly dwindled. During one battle in particular however, Kjartan ran off to arm himself for battle without notice.

During the fight, the barbarians were all pushed back, until only a few, including Kjartan, were still standing. The dragons quickly swept them aside, knocking Kjartan into a stone bearing the enchanted blade, Caliburn. In a fit of rage, he drew the sword, threw off his helmet and charged the dragons. The feat of bravery in and of itself was enough to inspire the barbarians to return to battle. With Kjartan blinded by rage and infused with magic from the greatsword, they slew group after group of dragons. When Tryndamere the barbarian king united each clan, he saw Kjartan's amazing strength and awarded him a high title as his first captain, Kjartan, The Dragon Slayer.

"I have seen many strong men, but each one's strength kneel to this one child." -Tryndamere

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I am tired and anxious right now. after I finish this, I need to drink some tea.

- This was meant for last weekend but I could not finish due to me and my old best friend catching up on league. which was a pleasant surprise and a joy to behold. While we lost a majority of our games we had a lot of fun anyway.

- I am now out of school and I can update more easily. finals being over allows me to fully abuse my new free time and write these guys out as well as work on my other story.

- Me and my friends are still working on a 5v5 team and still require a name, I suggested the title to this fanfic but it was ruled out by our adc for some reason. ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME IN THE REVIEW SECTION.

AGAIN I would like to just say THANK YOU ALL for supporting me and giving out your own Ideas and pushing me to make this fanfic go as far as I can make it go. thank you all and have a very good morning, afternoon, or night. :D


	41. GC 8: Ysa, The Shadow Blade

Ysa, The Shadow Blade

(Assassin, Stealth, Melee)

* * *

Passive - One with the shadows: After 7 seconds outside of combat, Ysa becomes invisible. While invisible, her next basic attack deals bonus true damage based on 20% of Ysa's AP. This skill has a cooldown of 14 seconds.

Q - Unforgiving Strikes/Explosive Strike: passively, Ysa's basic attacks increase her critical strike chance by 5% for 5 seconds and can stack up to 6 times. Once at 6 stacks, Ysa can activate Explosive Strike to make her next basic attack deal bonus true damage and apply grievous wounds to the enemy for 6 seconds. Additonally, the attack bonus attack returns 25 energy to Ysa after it is hits a target.

energy: 50  
cd: 8 sec  
bonus damage: 30/45/60/75/90

W - Blighted Venom: Ysa throws a cask of potent poison that deals magic damage equal to a % + (1% per 50 AP) of the target's maximum health and applies Weakening Blight. Targets with Weakening Blight take 20% additional damage from Ysa's abilities and basic attacks for 4 seconds.

energy: 60  
cd: 12 sec  
damage: 5%/6%/7%/8%/9%

E - Shadow Mastery: Ysa instantly appears behind a target and stabs them with her daggers dealing physical damage + (50%) AP. This ability also grants armor pen after use for 5 seconds.

energy: 80  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 100/125/130/145/175  
armor pen: 25/30/35/40/45

R - Mark of Corruption: Ysa throws a mark at the target dealing flat magic damage + (60%) AP on impact. The target takes double the damage dealt as true damage over 4 seconds and is revealed on the map for 8 seconds. Ysa can teleport to the marked target while they are taking damage, silencing them and dealing minimal true damage but removing the mark.

energy: none  
cd: 120/110/100  
flat damage: 75/90/100  
true damage: 75/90/100

* * *

THIS CHAMPION DID NOT COME WITH LORE

* * *

CHAMP NOTES

- this was a guest champion by Daniel evangelista 35. it is a cool idea, but I wonder what her lore could have been. either way, credit where credit is due.

thank you all for reading thus far! :D


	42. GC 9: Watz, The Endless Swarm

Watz, The Endless Swarm  
classes - Melee/

passive - puncture wound: Every 5th attack causes Watz's next attack to deal bonus magic damage based on 15% of his AP and shred the target's armor and MR by 10% for 4 seconds.

Q - Flight of the Bee: Watz charges to an enemy target and stuns them for 1.5 sec, dealing magic damage + (70%) AP and making larvae focus the target enemy.

mana: 65/80/95/110/125  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 45/70/95/110/125

W - Leeching Stinger: Watz Fires a swarm of bees at an enemy, dealing magic damage + (40%) ap for 7 seconds and lowering their MS by 13%. If the target dies, the swarm will move onto the next enemy unit. When no more enemy units are nearby, the swarm will return to Watz, giving him health based on how many enemy were swarmed.

mana: 75/80/85/90/95  
cd: 7 sec  
damage per second: 12/24/36/48/60  
health per enemy: 15/30/45/60/75

E - Wriggling Larvae: Watz summons a medum sized bee larvae with 115 health and attack damage, magic resist and armor based on a % of watz's ap. Watz and the larvae share AS and the larvae lasts until it is killed. Watz can have up to 4 larvae summoned at one time.

mana: 45/50/55/60/65  
cd: 15 sec

R - Swarm: Watz summons a huge wasp nest that is untargetable and takes up 400 feet. Enemies within 500 feet of the nest take magic damage + (50%) AP and are slowed for its duration or while they are near.

mana: 125/150/175  
cd: 180/150/120  
damage per second: 75/100/125  
duration: 3 sec/4 sec/5 sec  
slow %: 30%/45%/60%

* * *

THIS CHAMPION HAS NO LORE, BUT I ASSUME HE WOULD BE AN ENEMY TO MAYBE ELISE

* * *

CHAMP NOTES

- This was a cool champion actually, shame he has no past. I really enjoyed thinking up ideas for his abilities to elaborate on them, since I'd been given the option to. All credit for this champion and its idea goes to Xxsouldrinker1xX. I am sorry if I changed anything you don't like, I also gave him a title, hope you don't mind it either :D

Thank you all again and I will see you all next week for the next champion. Leave any opinions and or criticism in the reviews and any guest champion ideas you may have if you wanna share. That's all from me today, have agood day all, this is beem0b0t, signing out, Peace out! :D


	43. Ryuodon, The Brutal Gladiator

Name: Ryuodon

Age: 48

Title: The Brutal Gladiator

Team: 6

Classes: Melee/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Battle Born: Items that boost AD or armor give Ryuodon 20% more ad or armor.

Q - Pummel: Passively, Ryuodon's 5th basic attacks will deal bonus physical damage + (15%) AD and slow the enemy. When activated, he gains bonus AS for 5 seconds.

mana:50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 10 sec  
bonus damage: 40/65/90/115/140  
% slow: 10%/13%/16%/19%/22%  
AS boost: 20%/35%/50%/65%/80%

W - Vital Throw: Ryuodon grabs an enemy target and throws them, behind him, dealing physical damage + (60%) AD

mana: 65/75/85/95/105  
cd: 11 sec  
base damage: 65/100/135/170/205

E - Sucker Punch: Ryuodon punches an enemy target in the gut, stunning them for 1.5 seconds and dealing physical damage + (60%) AD

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 13 sec  
base damage: 70/100/130/160/190

R - Ring of Death: Ryuodon summons a giant steel cage arena, that blocks off the area 2000 ft in a circle from him. Additionally, champions inside gain a bonus to battle stats and Ryuodon deals a % more damage from attacks and abilities. The cage itself will last for an amount of time, or until Ryuodon dies.

mana: 200  
cd: 180 sec/140 sec/100 sec  
duration: 15 sec/20 sec/25 sec  
boost to stats: 15%/30%/45%  
% boost to Ryuodon's damage: 30%/40%/50%

* * *

Lore - Born in Noxus as an orphan, Ryuodon was always attracted to combat and violence. Living on the streets, he was forced to steal to survive, but the streets of Noxus are not forgiving to those who steal. As he was quickly sought after for his thefts, he was approached with threats. However, the difference between Ryuodon and any other child is the fact that Ryuodon eagerly met the challenge and killed his attackers, no matter how prolonged the fight. He was eventually held in the Noxian prison, to be sent into the Gladiator Pits, on several counts of theft, murder and killing of actually Noxian guards. By the time he entered the pits for the very first time, he was already an infamous fighter. Years passed and Ryuodon's fame and strength only grew, until he turned into an unbeatable Noxian icon, both in and out of the ring.

Long after he had fought off his charges, Ryuodon refused to leave the pits. His love for battle raged out of control, until he was no longer to be escorted into the pits. Every time he was, he claimed the guards got in his way and he crushed their skulls. After a certain point, Swain grew tired of him, and had him sent to Draven's executioner grounds, and even had him sent to Darius's Noxian Guillotine. Quickly breaking his bonds, he became the first ever to survive either, however bloodied he ended up. Swain saw his true power with tactful eyes, and offered him a high rank in his army. however, Ryuodon quickly refused, claiming that having "allies" would only hold him back, and he needed a fair fight to really be strong. After this, Ryuodon left Noxus, and created his own Gladiator arena in the Shurima Desert, where the best of the best could fight to prove their strength against each other or any manor of creatures. He now fights in the League of Legends, despite the need for teamwork, to raise influence for his gladiator pits.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- The name for this champion is from my most favorite world of warcraft character I have made, Ryuodon, my op ret pally.

- With the creation of Ryuodon, I also wanted to picture a new map to fight, where summoners could 1v1v1v1 in the shurima desert, with random monsters with buffs and such scattered around the place. I'm not yet sure how I would want the exact mechanics to work in the arena but I think it would be a good idea for RIOT to implement. Maybe there would be a time limit and people with the most kills would win, maybe there would be teams as well or you could decide to solo and free for all, I don't know, just an idea really.

Thank you all for watching and im gonna have me some pizza when this is done! XD


	44. Lelty, The Arcane Trickster

Name: Lelty

Age: 26

Title: The Arcane Trickster

Team: 6

Classes: Range/Support/Stealth

* * *

Passive - A Trick up my Sleeve: Every 16th basic attack causes Lelty's next attack to slow the enemy by 30% for 2 seconds.

Q - Ring Toss: Lelty throws a magic ring that surrounds enemies inside, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP and slowing them by 10% while inside. The ring lasts 5 seconds, and if any enemies come into contact with the borders of the ring, it breaks, wrapping around all enemies inside it, and dealing double damage and slow to the one who broke it, and half damage and slow to those inside.

mana: 70/85/100/115/130  
cd: 10 sec  
base damage: 80/120/160/200/240

W - After Image: Lelty summons one after image of a target ally champion or herself. The image has a set amount of the target's stats, and lives for 7 seconds. The image mirrors the target exactly, attacking what they attack, but not copying abilities.

mana: 85/95/105/115/125  
cd: 14 sec  
base stats: 30%/40%/50%/60%/70%

E - Fade: Lelty decreases the damage taken by an ally or herself for 2 seconds. After those two seconds are up, the target becomes stealthed for 2 seconds.

mana: 80/90/100/110/120  
cd: 12 sec  
% damage reduc: 20%/25%/30%/35%/40%

R - Magic Hat: Lelty places her magic hat on an allied champion, causing them to become intangible and deal no damage for a short duration. Additionally, if she casts it again, she teleports them to her and consumes the magic hat, after a 3 second cast time.

mana: 120/160/200  
cd: 120  
duration: 3 sec/4 sec/5 sec

* * *

Lore - As a particularly small yordle growing up in Bandle city, she was always picked on for her height. She was born an orphan, but grew up with her older brother, Nem. As years passed, they found themselves on the street. Growing up alone, they had an incredible amount of time on their hands. Although by accident, Lelty soon found out that she had surprising magical capabilities. Though a bit flashy and random, she found a calling to making people laugh and entertaining crowds with her many bright spells.

Through Lelty's tricks, they made enough money to get by in life. Eventually, her talents caught more and more attention. She quickly became famous for her entertaining tricks and whimsical spells, and gained enough revenue to afford a home of their own. However, Nem shortly became ill, and died. With his last words, he gave her a goal, a new motive, "You have made me smile so easily, and yet, there are those who have forgotten how... please, Lelty, My only wish, is for you to smile and make the world smile too." With an idea, and newfound strength she joined the League of Legends, to spread her happiness all over Runeterra.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- this champ cheers me up when I think of her XD even though her past was hell, she always has a smile on her face and a new trick up her sleeve.

- I can also picture some kind of relationship between her and rumble... maybe that's because rumble is one of my main top laners along with zed, vi, and elise.

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT, the reiviews, the ideas, and all the good feelings just make my day! im so glad that I have made a habit out of making these, I just hope I can finish the last guy by next weekend XD as always thank you again for reading and reviewing, please leave and constructive criticism and new ideas in the reviews if you want! It all helps! This is beem0b0t, signing out, peace out! :D


	45. Delvin, The Keyper

Name: Delvin

Age: 72

Title: The Keyper

Team: 6

Classes: Mage/Stealth/Support

* * *

Passive - Lockdown: Delvin's basic attacks slow enemies by 3% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. When an enemy has 5 stacks, they take bonus magic damage and become snared for .5 seconds.

Q - Lock and Key: Delvin snares a target enemy for 1 second, dealing magic damage + (50%) AP and marks them for 6 seconds. If Delvin hits them while they are marked, they become snared again and take (50%) Ap as bonus magic damage.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 65/100/135/170/205

W - Dimension Trap: Delvin takes 1 second to open a door to a single area within 500 ft from his current position. When Delvin reappears, he snares surrounding enemies, dealing magic damage + (30%) AP.

mana: 60/75/90/105/120  
cd: 8 sec  
base damage: 40/100/140/180/220

E - Revolver: Delvin opens a door that turns an enemy champion around to face him. The enemy takes magic damage + (50%) AP and becomes taunted for 2 seconds.

mana: 80/95/110/125/140  
cd: 13 sec  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230

R - Gate: Delvin opens a door that fires volatile energy 1000 ft from one point in one direction within 1500 ft. The gate is 300 ft wide and deals magic damage + (40%) AP as well as blinding enemies caught in it's blast. Gate takes 2 seconds to cast and Delvin can be interrupted while casting.

mana: 100/140/180  
cd: 120 sec/100 sec/80 sec  
base damage: 300/440/580  
blind duration: 1 sec/1.5 sec/2 sec

* * *

Lore - As a child, Delvin was always curious about ancient life and hidden civilizations and mysteries alike. He was a very intelligent child and grew into a treasure hunter by his teenage years to his early twenties. He spent his life searching for all forms of knowledge. He searched hidden temples and ruins, until one particular search let him to a ruined temple under a mountain. Inside, Delvin found ancient hieroglyphs. Each one told stories about the formation of each singular dimension, and each story had a guardian who wielded a sword shaped like an oblong key. The only thing each story had in common was the key, no guardians nor dimensions were ever alike. After each guardian died, a temple was formed around the key, in wait for the next guardian. At the center of the temple Delvin saw the key from the pictures. Without hesitation or caution Delvin drew upon the sword, pulling it out with ease, and a new hieroglyph began to form right before his very eyes.

Once he drew the blade, a voice called out to him, casting a spell that bound his soul to the blade. The sword quickly created an onslaught of images, evils across the dimensions upon him. Unable to avert his eyes, Delvin begged for an answer to this torture. The same voice then told him his mission, resonating an answer in his mind, "You are the new Keyper, the guardian of every dimension. As such it is your job, your duty to protect and contain each dimension from each other. if dimensions are allowed to cross over, there will be nothing but simple and utter chaos." With those few words, Delvin was launched into a dimension unlike ours, and many others, to maintain balance. Over forty years passed before Delvin returned to Runeterra now, and he comes to put an end to the constant trans dimensional summoning, To prevent an even greater tip to the balance he has protected so dearly.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I don't like Delvin... he took faaaaaaaaar too long to write.

- I actually haven't updated for many reasons! for one, my internet went down for quite some time, my power went out when I was playing ranked queues with my duo buddy and I kinda stopped going on the comp for the rest of the day and the next for fear of the outcome (I won that shit) and finally, and this one is the best reason, I COULD NOT WRITE ANYTHING FOR THIS GUY'S LORE FOR OVER 2 MONTHS... LIKE WTF... jeez...

Anyway thank you all so much for the support and being patient, and if you want check out my minecraft fanfic new beginnings and Lilian and Steve. it would mean quite a bit to me! :D (please leave all reviews and comments in the review section as to what you think about this champ!) it helps a lot :D good night all!


	46. Thank you page 6

WELCOME TO MY THANK YOU PAGE! I DONT HAVE MUCH OF ANYTHING TO SAY SO LET'S GET RIGHT DOWN TO IT! SPECIAL THANK OUT TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!

* * *

special thanks to!

Guest (as I have no name for you) - Gave five comments regarding skills, my personal preference of unit, and a couple champ designs. While this could be taken as flaming, I don't take it as such, I will now take these things into consideration and respond level headedly:

**1st comment** - I admit, Vasssler's E is a little strong on the magic damage, but that was on purpose. the second half says that half of that magic damage is dealt back to Vassler as true damage, meaning you have to be careful about it. but I also gave it no scaling for this reason as well, its point is to be used as a key element in strategy. as for the other skill, his q, shaco actually would deal a little more damage at earlier levels than Vas, however vas would eventually hurt more. additionally, it is meant as a strategy tool again, for killing when you know you can kill, because you become revealed after use if it fails.

**2nd comment - **Ut'Garde's q does derive from fizz, that I will not hide. but it is kinda obvious anyway. his w is similar to fiora, but I think it fits how Ut'Garde plays the way I made it for him. And lastly his Ult's ACTIVE passive is very similar to how Jax's works. He gains AS based on his attacks as Ut'Garde gains AD and Life Steal. Hence it is a passive just as Jax's would be, but it is an "active" passive, so I guess you would win this. :D

**3rd comment** - His ult is a bit inconspicuous about that "all mana" thing. My friends have pointed this out to me before you, I just haven't gotten around to changing it into a percent of mana thing. But even so, it does not fully counter his passive, as he is not allowed to regenerate mana in a time after his ult, hence his passive coming into use post 6.

**4th comment** - I'm sorry, but as you can probably tell, I am American. It is naught but a simple force of habit to use feet. I'll change it to units if you want and if any other fans would like me to. I never knew it bothered people so much. Anything to better myself for the future of my fanfic account, right?

**5th comment** - I did not actually design that champion, and actually I thought it was a cool idea, but still I did not design him. take it up with the person who did, as I have no jurisdiction over him. Thank you. And I think the point of him was to counter spell casters. easily countered by just about any tank actually.

* * *

NOW THAT THAT IS OVER WITH! THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO LEFT REVIEWS!

KINICE995 - CONGRATS MAN, that takes skill. haven't been able to do that myself yet XD and that would make for interesting lore for her... I would have a lot of stuff to write though and I'm swamped as it is. but I think I might be able to work some time into her, unless someone else I know will take over for me... maybe my duo buddy...

Xxsouldrinker1xX - As you can see I have put up your champ, hope I did it how you would like. I tried my best there. As well, there is only one person doing these. Just me, all guest champs belong to their rightful creators. As well again, you can just send them straight to my inbox or just post them as a review man, I don't mind :D (it will take me a while to actually put them up though. also can you possibly have them made with a lore, its hard enough for me to do my own. XD)

XxStrikerBl45txX - I assumed him to be a high difficulty champion, but that's why I liked him. We needed more mana based champs, not just Athene with his Ryze... and after looking at it, its not much like Veigar's. His is based on enemy AP while Exodus is based on his own mana.

XoverMasta - Who says we need to have them both be real characters to ship them? this is fanfiction, ship to your hearts content. The least you would be doing is getting me more viewers anyway XD

Guest - he is.

aloasa - I hope you know I nearly choked on my pizza after reading this comment... I hope you are happy.

ChaotixController - I'll keep that in mind for when I want to buddy. Nice to know I leave people speechless XD

* * *

I FORGOT THIS EDIT!

I forgot to add the names of the champions in the next updates and as I was writing them out this has been eating away at me! so without further ado here they are.

1 - Nemesis, The Enduring Will

2 - Kanta, The Hand of Guidance

3 - Zertinax, The Void Knight

4 - Warren, The Virulent Anarchist

5 - Bartz, The Demon Trainer

* * *

**As always, thank you all so much for your support, it really means a lot to me, but right now it is 1:26 AM and I need sleep for a nice clean day of gaming with my 5v5 team LULU SPACE PIRATES! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! fun yea! thanks goes out to all of the readers and all of the reviewers, if any of you have any opinions on the champs in general feel free to write them down and if you have any ideas for a champ please, feel free to just inbox it to me or write it in the review section! this is beem0b0t, signing out, peace out. :D**


	47. Nemesis, The Enduring Will

Name: Nemesis

Age: ?

Title: The Enduring Will

Team: 7

Classes: Melee/Tank/Support

* * *

Passive - Survival of the Fittest: For every nearby enemy champion, Nemesis gains 2% armor and MR. When Nemesis reaches 10% health he becomes immune to pain, taking no damage for 3 seconds. 3 minute cooldown.

Q - Intercept: Nemesis thrusts out his enormous axe for 500 ft, pushing away enemies and slowing them, as well as dealing physical damage + (50%) AD. When used on an enemy that has dealt damage to him or an ally, he and that ally gain 12% movement speed for 3 seconds.

mana: 50/55/60/65/70  
cd: 12 sec  
base damage: 60/100/140/180/220  
% slow: 8%/12%/16%/20%/24%

W - Challenging Shout: Nemesis lets out a battle cry, that taunts enemies within 600 ft for 1 second and lowers taunted enemy armor and MR for 4 seconds.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 14 sec  
flat decrease: 15/25/35/45/55

E - Inhuman Endurance: Nemesis passively gains flat armor and MR. When activated, he can transfer the bonus to an allied champion or double his own bonus, as well as giving the target a shield equal to 25% of his maximum health.

mana: 50/60/70/80/90  
cd: 12 sec  
flat bonus: 20/25/30/35/40

R - Clear the Field: Nemesis cleaves enemies in a cone, dealing massive physical damage + (60%) AD as well as slowing them by 20% and pushing them away.

mana: 120/140/160  
cd: 130/110/90  
base damage: 220/330/440

* * *

Lore - The Shadow Isles are known specifically for its macabre history and mysterious denizens. Nemesis, being from the Shadow Isles, shows no signs of changing this trend. Built like what seems to be a giant armored super soldier. His body is only seconded in size by his enormous double-edged, flat-head axe. He towers over any normal human in both height and muscle mass. Though he appears as a "normal" human in physical structure, his hands only have two fingers and one thumb. As well, his face is covered by a very obscuring mask that lacks any holes for sight or breathing. Nemesis has also shown to be very defensive about his weapon and of his armor, especially his mask.

His impressive claim is that he has lived for as long as creatures have existed. He attributes this to a crystal that is lodged in his chest that both energizes him and absorbs magic. The jewel itself can be removed and placed within a niche in his axe to channel magical power. While it is clear this crystal holds great magic energy, upon inspection no traces of magic emanate from it due to the fact that there are no spells that can bypass being absorbed. It is unknown, however, the extent of his power or how long he has actually lived or even what lies beneath his shell like armor. The only thing this behemoth is willing to tell is that a war will come, and all sides will not be prepared for the havoc that will befall Runeterra.

"I have seen it, felt it, build up... there is great distress and it will all blow up on Valoran, and there is no way to be ready..." Soraka, The Starchild.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I really like this guy's name... in fact its one of the name's that will never change on my pokemon team for the nuzlocke challenge.

- Nemesis, as well as seifer and overkill and a few other characters as well as some existing champions in League of Legends are big parts in the main story line.

- I'm sorry this too so long to get out.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THUS FAR, it makes me happy that people even read this, and I can assure you that there is a big buildup to a story for all this. I just don't want anyone asking any questions about who is who when I make it. For those who have been patient with me as well as tossing out their own Ideas, thank you very much and I hope to impress you with a few more of my ideas! for now, this is beem0b0t, signing out... peace out. :D


	48. GC 9: Dalsous, The Unforgiving

Dalsous, The Unforgiving

Melee/Mage/Fighter

* * *

Passive - Warlord: Dalsous gains a bonus 5 armor and magic resist for kills up to 50. half of stacks are lost on death.

Q - Bleeding Strike: Dalsous slashes all units in front of him, dealing magic damage+ (50%) AP. Enemies hit bleed for 5 seconds and the bleed stacks up to 3 times. Basic attacks reduce the CD by .5 seconds.

CD: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds  
Bleed: 11/12/13/14/15.  
Base Damage: 40/60/80/100/120.  
Mana: 50/60/70/80/90

W - Lustful Desire: Passive: Dalsous gains Spell Vamp and Attack Speed. Active: Doubles the Spell Vamp and Attack Speed for 5 sec.

CD: 12 sec  
Spell Vamp: 8/9/10/11/12 %  
Attack Speed: 10/15/20/25/30 %  
Mana: 60/65/70/75/80

E - Drink Up: Dalsous dashes to a target enemy within 300 units of him, suppressing them, and draining health a % of their maximum health as true damage every second for 4 seconds. While using Drink up, Dalsous is unable to take action and can be interrupted.

CD: 14 sec  
% of health: 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%  
Mana: 75/90/115/130/145

R - Betrayal: Dalsous gains control over a single enemy champion for a short duration. The enemy is unable to cast spells and deals damage equal to a % of their actual basic attack damage.

CD: 140/120/100  
duration: 6/8/10 sec  
% of damage: 50%/100%/150%  
Mana: 150/200/250

* * *

Lore

Born the son of a Powerful Noxian Noble, he a perfect life. That all changed when his family's long time ally, General Du Couteau, betrayed him and his family. His feelings changed. Framed for the murder of the General, with Katarina as a "witness", his family was stripped of their power and set into exile across the sea. One by one this family died form hunger until only he was left. Refusing to die until he got his revenge, he passed out. His hatred bolstered and his strength left him. When all seem lost he washed up on the beaches of the shadow isles, where Elsie and her Cult found him. Elise made him a deal that he would help him take over the world and he could live. Dalsous quickly took the offer and was enriched with Elise's power. Together the two set out to conquer those who got in their way. However, Dalsous never forgot the betrayal the Du Couteau house made his. Now he waits for the right time, like a spider, ever patient and watching for the right time to knock down his enemies and claim his revenge.

* * *

Quotes

Betrayal is such a ugly thing

You will suffer my Wrath

Your facing the King of the Shadow Isle

Joke

Spider's!Where I hate spiders!

Hidden Passive

When Elise and Dalsous are on the same team they gain the Ruler of Shadow 10 movement speed and 2 extra gold

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I cant spell today ._. I messed up a lot even doin champ notes...

- There is a champion with an ultimate similar to this one's that I have for later... guess I have to change it now XD

- Another guest champ by harry1817. it actually seems like a good one so give him props!

anyway, thank you all for reading these and give a shout out for all the people who have actually sent me their ideas! they all seem pretty cool and I've seen quite a few comments based towards them! Remember that I don't make these guys. I make the ones that don't have GC before their names. These are ideas from totally different people, if you have anything to say about them or try to give me props, then don't, they aren't mine. XD


	49. Kanta, The Hand of Guidance

Name: Kanta

Age: 134

Title: The Hand of Guidance

Team: 7

Classes: ranged/support

* * *

Passive - Prayer of Mending: Nearby allies gain .5% bonus health and mana regeneration.

Q - Prayer of Freedom: Kanta heals an ally or himself by a set amount + (60%) AP as well as freeing them from all movement impairing effects. Additionally, the target gains tenacity for 3 seconds afterward.

mana: 60/75/90/115/130  
cd: 12 sec  
base heal: 70/100/130/160/190

W - Prayer of Wrath: Enemies within 600 ft of Kanta take magic damage + 50%) AP and become marked for 5 seconds. While marked, enemies armor and MR are reduced by a flat amount.

mana: 60/70/80/90/100  
cd: 8 sec  
flat reduc: 15/25/35/45/55  
base damage: 70/110/150/190/230

E - Prayer of Light: Kanta places a lightwell at an area that gives vision within 400 ft for 1 minute. If an enemy walks into the lightwell, they take magic damage + (20%) AP and become revealed over 4 seconds. If an ally walks into the lightwell, they regenerate health and mana for 4 seconds. Kanta can only have 3 lightwells active at a time

mana: 65/70/75/80/85  
cd: 20 sec  
damage per second: 25/35/45/55/65  
health over time: 15/17/19/21/23  
mana over time: 15/17/19/21/23

R - Hand of the Guardian: Kanta charges for 3 seconds, after which all allied champions are granted a shield worth 1/4 of Kanta's max health + (100%) AP. Additionally, Kanta Shares 1/4 of his total AP, AD, Armor and MR with each of his allied champions. The shield and the bonuses last a duration or until the shield has been broken.

mana: 125/175/225  
cd: 180/140/100  
duration: 10 sec/13 sec/16 sec

* * *

Lore - Deep in the Sablestone Mountains surrounding Bandle City, a temple rests hidden and protected by nature. There rested a sole yordle priest named Kanta, who acted as a guide. Kanta guided lost travelers, those who needed spiritual help, and lost spirits. One night, he was struck with horrid visions of the Noxian and Ionian war. Haunted by the screams of the dead soldiers and civilians alike, Kanta made a pilgrimage to Ionia. Quickly, with as many yordles as he could convince to aid him, he began the voyage from Bandle City to Ionia.

Kanta hurried from war site to raveged war site as his fellow yordles helped those they who needed it. At each war site Kanta could hear each clash of the blade and each slice and bloodcurdling scream. Shaken, Kanta made his way to the last war site, where the melters had taken an equal amount of life and land. Sitting in the center of the blood soaked earth, Kanta entered a deep meditation, separating his own spirit from his body. He began to connect to each other sprit he found, helping to aid them to move on, bringing rest to the dead all over Ionia, both Noxian and Ionian. For 3 years Kanta stayed in unmoved meditation. Upon awakening, Kanta fasted for an extra week, in honor of the dead. Building a new temple in Ionia, he began to guide those who needed help in ionia, both dead and alive, earning him the title "The Hand of Guidance" for his wisdom and honor for life and death.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES!

- I picture this dude as a yordle pothead when I want some laughs. and now you can't un-see it.

AGAIN thank you all so much for reading these little things of mine, I can't tell you how much it means to me! (it means a lot) thank you all for putting up with my sporadic schedule and staying with me! But for now, this is beem0b0t, signing out, peace out! :D


	50. GC: Larkon, The Lord of the Song

Name: Larkon

Title: The Lord of the song

Classes: Range/Mage

* * *

Passive - Encore: all his abilities activate an aura that gives bonuses to his allies.  
Q - Grants nearby allies Life Steal and Spell Vamp by 2% per level for 10 seconds.  
W - Grants nearby allies tenacity and movement speed by 2% per level for 5 seconds.  
E - Grants nearby allies bonus AD and AP based by 2% per level for 10 seconds.

Q - Vengeance: Larkon sends out a sound wave, dealing magic damage + (40%) AP to all enemies in a cone and healing himself for a certain amount based on the damage dealt.

mana: 75/80/85/90/95  
cd: 10 sec/9.5 sec/9 sec/8.5 sec/8sec  
base damage: 60/110/160/210/260  
% damage heal: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%

W - Never Surrender: Larkon sends out a melody that deals magic damage + (50%) AP, silencing enemies hit, and grants Larkon a short burst of Tenacity. If Larkon is not affected by any forms of crowd control, he gains movement speed.

mana: 60/85/105/120/135  
cd: 11 sec/10 sec/9 sec/8 sec/7 sec  
base damage: 75/120/165/210/255  
silence duration: 1 sec/1.25 sec/1.5 sec/1.75 sec/2 sec  
MS boost: 12%/14%/16%/18%/20%

E - Crusader: passively makes Larkon's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage based on (20%) of his AP. When activated, Larkon deals double that damage per attack.

mana: 40  
cd: 10 sec/9.5 sec/9 sec/8.5 sec/8 sec  
base damage: 15/20/25/30/35

R - The Band Plays On: Larkon plays a solo for 4 seconds that sends out a massive wave 1000 ft away from him, stunning enemies it hits. If Larkon finishes the solo all stunned enemies take massive magic damage + (150%) AP.

mana: 135/150/185  
cd: 115/90/65  
base damage: 300/600/900  
stun duration: 2 seconds

* * *

Lore - Most people know the story of sona and her instrument but what people don't know is that their are others like her.

Left with nothing but strange instruments and abandoned as kids with no memories, though most can speak. One of these kids was a special case. Larkon was found not with a strange ancient instrument but instead a strange modified version of what seems to be a guitar. Larkon would play the instrument for his fellow orphans and instead of turning thought to sound like sona's can, he found that, by playing different kinds of music, he could cause his "guitar" to perform amazing and varied affects to those who listened. Larkon, after mastering his strange instrument, set out to become a great musician, and succeeded! When sona heard of him, she sent a summons for his presence. Soon Upon meeting, they learned that they could "talk" telepathically by playing their instruments. Sona then intoduced Larkon to the leauge and they have become adopted brother and sister. They have been majorly inseparable since.

* * *

CHAMP NOTES! (the below is the creator's words not mine own)

- he kind I plays like sona but he is made for offense and not support but still support. Does that make sense?

- Also I kinda wanted the abilitys' names to be references to songs or other things; like his q is inspired from heavy metal.

CHAMP NOTES! (mine)

- I am mad :( not at this champion, no this is a good Idea. I'm mad that I had the same idea :( Maybe the old saying is true, there are no new ideas... I guess I have to live with that.

- This is a Guest champion created by: Dr. Rockit, all credit where credit is due.

Thank you all for reading and I hope to get some mighty long rest after this... x-x I also have the update for Saturday ready so I can focus entirely on finishing GODAMN WARREN! I swear to GOD if this takes any longer I'm gonna go mad... Either way, I hope you enjoyed 's Guest champ.


End file.
